Stand By Me (Teen Wolf)
by MysteryGirrl
Summary: Beacon Hills is just like any other town. Quiet, small, and crime rate is pretty average. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?...WRONG! Follow Adrianna Danvers, your normal high school girl, as she get dragged into the world of the supernatural and might just find love with our favorite sidekick. *Stiles Stilinski* (Season 1) [will follow the tv show for the most part]
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or it characters/ plots. All rights go to Jeff Davis and MTV as well as whoever else does too. I only own my OC's and any other little things I might add on. I will only put this up once because I know I will forget to do it in the other chapters :)****

* * *

**[ Prologue ]**

Today was the first day back to school. Summer had finished. I was, officially, a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School.

Beacon Hills- the town in which nothing interesting ever happens. Just a normal town in California, with normal people. Though, there might be some weird ones here and there, but what kind of town doesn't have those, right?

Anyways, my name is Adrianna Danvers, but everyone calls me Adri for short. Well, it's mostly Lydia and Danny who do.

I've been best friends with both Danny and Lydia since eighth grade- when I first moved to Beacon Hills. I met Danny first, since I had him for my English class. He then later, introduced me to his best guy friend, Jackson Whittemore. He's an alright guy, I guess. After meeting Jackson, I met his girlfriend- Lydia Martin. We clicked right away. Yeah she might be the rich snobby kind of girl, but beneath it all, she's actually a great friend and a freaking genius too.

Now, three years later, we're still all here starting our sophomore year. Like any other year, nothing interesting to expect from this one, right?

Wrong. Little did I, Adrianna Danvers, ever expect to be part of something that I thought only existed in movies and books. This is the years that will change things...


	2. Chapter 1- Sophomore Year

**[ Chapter One ]**

I was getting ready for the first day back to school. I was wearing some black leggings with a nice skirt with my long sleeve shirt tucked in. To finish it off I added my knee high leather chestnut boots and my black coat, which Lydia insisted on me wearing because she was wearing hers as well. I put my hair in a side fish-tail braid, with some loose strands of hair. My make up was natural.

After finishing all that up I looked at the time-7:40 am. School doesn't start until around 8:15 am. I still had some time left before Lydia showed up to give me a ride to school. I went down to my kitchen and made myself some coffee. I rummaged around my kitchen cupboards until I found the disposable coffee cups. After finding them, I grabbed one and poured in the now ready coffee. I added all the other extra ingredients into my coffee before putting the lid on it. Just as I did that, a car horn came from outside.

I grabbed my things and made my way out the house locking it in the process. I walked over to Lydia's car and got in. Of course when I got in, I was met by Lydia fixing her make up in the car rear mirror. That was Lydia for you.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked turning to face me.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied buckling myself in. We then took off towards the school.

"So your parents are out again?" Lydia asked as we were now halfway to the school. "Pretty much. My dad is out of the country for a week or so on business and my mom left early to work at the office." You could say I didn't really see my parents that much. Now don't get me wrong. They might not always be there, but when they are- they treat me right and act like parents should. So I'm really thankful for that. My dad works for some major company so he travels a lot and my mom is a lawyer. She actually works in the same offices as Jackson's dad.

"Hmm, well are you still going to Jackson's party this Friday? Because if you don't I will really consider killing you." She said as we turned into the school parking lot. "Of course I am. It's very offensive that you would think I wouldn't go." I teased, drinking more of my coffee that was now almost empty. Lydia just rolled her eyes at me and parked her car.

We got out of the car and as soon as we did one of Lydia's 'friends' came up to her. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my ipod out to listen to some music and not them. We began walking to the school entrance. Lydia was between me and the other girl. We were almost to the schools steps when I finished my coffee. I looked down at it with a pout. I stopped and looked around for a trashcan.

I spotted one next to some guys. I made my way over there. As I was getting closer I could see them more clearly. One had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a brownish jacket. The other, whose back was to me, had what looked like a blazer with a jacket under and had a buzzed hair cut. They both had lacrosse sticks in there bags. After my observation, I managed to see it was Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. They were both in the lacrosse team, though they never played. Yes I know who they are, I'm not someone who doesn't notice people who have clearly been going to the same school for years. That's Lydia's job.

They were clearly talking about something, but since I had my earphone in I couldn't hear a word they said. I finally reached them and stood just a little behind Stiles. Scott was the first one to notice me and immediately stopped talking, which then caused Stiles to turn around. When he did and saw me standing there, his eyes widen so big that I honestly thought his eyeballs might pop out.

I smiled and took one of my earphones out before say, "Hi. You guys are Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, right?"

Scott just nodded his head a little shocked, while Stiles on the other hand had his mouth open. He kept opening and closing it like a fish out of water. "Y-you know o-our na….uhm yeah, hi." Stiles stuttered.

"Well you see, I was wondering if by any chance, you could slightly move out of the way so that I can throw my cup away?" I asked.

"W-what?..." Stiles and Scott both turned to where I was pointing at the trashcan, "Yeah, of course." Stiles said.

I reached out and through my now empty coffee cup away before look back at them and waving goodbye, then making my way to Lydia and her 'friend' who stood waiting for me. I reached and Lydia immediately asked me and I quote 'who the hell are they?' "That was Scott and Stiles. I just went to throw my cup away." I replied to her." What the hell is a Stiles?" I just laughed at that shaking my head. We then went into the school.

**Third Person POV**

"So, let's see this thing." Stiles told his bestfriend since childhood, Scott McCall. Apparently, last night while both boys were out searching for half of a dead body, Scott had gotten bitten after Stiles' father made him go home leaving Scott alone in the woods.

Scott lifts up his shirt revealing white gauze taped around the bite. The gauze had blood going through it. Stiles looked at his bestfriends injury in shock, but most of all amazement. He reached out to touch it when Scott flinched away and put his shirt back down.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He say to his hyperactive friend, as they begin to walk to the school entrance. "A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked not believing his friend, "No, not a chance."

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott tried to defend his case, though stiles wasn't having much of it. "No you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves for like sixty years." Stiles cleared as both boys stopped their walking and faced each other. That new found information had left Scott a little confused, "Really?"

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body." This definitely got Stiles attention that it even made him jump a little. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month?" Scott answered with a little scoff at the beginning. This caused his friend to become excited again.

"That is freaking awesome!" Stiles began but stopped to look at a group of three girls that were walking their way. His eyes were trained on the girl with the side braid and a cup of coffee in her hand, "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that's ever happened in this town since…..since the arrival of Adrianna Danvers." Stiles just stares at her as she walks right past them, without a glance. "Hey, Adrianna! You look….like you're gonna ignore me." Stiles then turns to his friend, who is just smiling at him. "you're the cause of this you know?"

"Huh, huh…"

"Dragging me down to you're nerd depth! I'm a nerd by association."

Scott was just about to reply back to his friend, when something- or someone, caught his eye. Adrianna Danvers was standing right behind Stiles. Stiles noticing his friends attention had been diverted to something behind him, he turn to see what it was. To say he was surprised at seeing his long-time crush standing there, was an understatement. He was beyond shock. The girl then smiled at them while taking an earphone out of her ear.

"Hi. You guys are Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, right?" She asked, looking between both boys.

Scott was too shock at the fact that she was talking to them and knew their names, to even speak- so he just nodded his head in confirmation. Stiles honestly couldn't believe it, it was as if his prayers had been answered. And what was much, much better, was the fact that she actually knew his name. That just took him over the top.

"Y-you know o-our na….uhm yeah, hi." Stiles stuttered.

"Well you see, I was wondering if by any chance, you could slightly move out of the way so that I can throw my cup away?" She asked gesturing to the trashcan the boys were standing by.

"What?..." Stiles was confused about what she was talking about until he turned to see what she was pointing at. Of course they had to be standing by the freaking trashcan. If that didn't make them look more like losers, then he didn't know what did. "Yeah, of course."

The very pretty girl then reached out and threw her cup away. She then began to make her way back to her awaiting friends, but not before waving and saying goodbye to the, still shocked-open-mouthed, boys.

Stiles turn to his friend and fist pumped the air while giving a 'yes!'. He was looking at his friend with a smile that reached from ear to ear. Scott in return just looked back at his friend with amusement. He shook his head, before grabbing his friends arm and dragging him into the school just as the bell rang. All the while his hyperactive friend kept going on and on about how 'she' knew his name and actually talked to them. It was going to be one interesting day.

* * *

****A/N: Here is the first official chapter I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not the best writer out there but I try:) Any ways, the link to Adri's outfit is on my profile if you are interested, bye!****


	3. Chapter 2- New Faces

**[ Chapter Two ]**

After walking into the school, Lydia and I split up. I went to my locker to put the things I didn't need away, then I headed to my first class of the day-English. I was sitting all the way in the back and across from Scott. His friend, Stiles- who if I may say still had a big smile on his face- kept throwing glances at me. He sat at the back corner, further from myself.

Class had just begun and I was already getting bored out of my mind. I was looking down at my note book, which was now covered in a few doodles here and there, do to my boredom. I looked up when the teacher said something interesting as he wrote on the board. "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night…," A body was found? How the hell did I not know about this. You would think that since I'm part of Lydia's '_clique_' and best friend, that I would know what goes on in this town. I guess I was wrong. "...And I'm sure your eagles little minds are coming up with macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus in your desks. Outlining the semester. " He finishes of turning to look at us.

I wonder who killed that person they found in the woods last night. Yeah, they might have a suspect in custody, but that's all that person is- a suspect. He might not even be the killer and the real killer could still be out there somewhere. I should just stop thinking about this and worrying myself. I looked down at my desk and grabbed the syllabus, the teacher was talking about, out from underneath my notebook. I placed it in front of me and began looking over.

As I was looking at it, when in the corner of my eye I saw Scott jump a little. I turned to look at him and found him looking around the class, searching for something. His gaze met mine, which was most likely confused and scrunched up eyebrows. He then just shook his head and looked around again before looking out the window. Something is up with this guy, maybe he's on something. Yeah, that's what it is.

We were all still looking at our syllabus, which by the looks of it- we had a lot of reading ahead of us, when two minutes later the classroom door opens. In walks the principle and a pretty girl with long wavy dark hair. I really liked her scarf and jacket. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," he announced. "Please, do the best to make her feel welcomed." With that he walked out the door leaving the girl standing alone, with everyone looking at her.

She then walked to the empty desk behind Scott. As soon as she sat down, Scott turned to face her and held out his pen to her. Okay, that's a little weird. If you want to talk to someone then just say 'hi', not shove a pen in their faces. Either way she still said 'thanks' to him.

I turned my body to face her, ignoring whatever the teacher was saying."Hi, I'm Adrianna. Adrianna Danvers, and I must say that I love that jacket and scarf." I out stretched my arm.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Allison and thank you." She replied shaking my hand. I could see Stiles giving Scott a some what weird look, gesturing at both Allison and I, I just ignored it giving her one more smile before returning my attention to the teacher.

***_TW_***

I had another two classes with Allison, so she just stuck with me throughout them. I really got along with her. She was a nice girl to talk to. I knew we were going to be good friends. We were now heading to her locker, which was right next to mine, so that she could put her things away.

"I need to introduce you to my friends. They will love you, I know Lydia will for sure." I said, as we reached our lockers. "It'll be nice to have some friends."

"Yeah, I just know you will all get along…." I was saying while putting my things away, "especially you and Lydia, since she will most likely compliment you on your...on your…." I stopped when I noticed her not even paying attention to me, but something behind me. I turn and found Scott McCall standing in front of his locker a few feet away from us, looking right back at her with a smile.

"Ah, I see. You got the _likes_ with pen boy over there, huh?" She just looked at me with a small blush covering her cheeks. That was all the confirmation I needed. She was just about to reply when Lydia showed up.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where you get it?" Lydia asked.

"My mom wasa buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend. Well, Adri's and mine." I just looked at Allison with a smile nodding my head agreeing to what just said. Just then Jackson Comes over.

**Third Person POV**

Back with Scott, Stiles had now joined him. Both boys looked at the three girls talking, well Scott of course was listening to their conversation. When Jackson approached the three girls, a girl that had a locker next to Scott's, spoke. "Can someone tell me _how_ a girl who's been here for five minute's can already hang with Lydia and Adrianna's clique?"

Both boys looked at the group once again before Stiles answered with no hesitation, "Because she's hot…...Beautiful people herd together."

Scott then began to listen in to their conversation. "So this weekend, there's a party…" Lydia said to Allison. "A party?"

"Yeah, this Friday night, you should come." Adrianna said from her spot next Allison.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night…..But thanks for asking." Scott continued to listen in as Stiles and the unknown random girl continued their talk about the standards and what not of hanging out with '_their_' clique. "You Sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson piped in.

"You mean like football?" Adrianna gave a small laugh at what Allison had said. "We don't do football here, honey. It's all about the lacrosse team."

"We've won state championships for the past three years." Jackson bragged. "Because the team captain." Lydia added, smoothing Jackson's hair.

"Let's not get _too_ cocky now, Jackson. You've only won one." Adrianna said making Scott chuckle.

"Whatever, Adri. Well, anyways, we practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do."

"Well, I was going to…." Lydia cut the new girl's sentence, "Perfect! You come!"

"Come on. A certain Mr. Pen boy is on the team and you could drool over him, then." Adrianna said dragging the girl behind her other two companions. Scott blushed a little at hearing what Adrianna had said to Allison, but thought it was too good to be true.

↠ **Adri's POV **↞

Allison, Lydia and myself all made our way towards the bleachers that right next to the field. We sat down and I noticed McCall staring at Allison and her doing the same to him. Both had smiles plastered on their faces. Allison sat between both Lydia and I. I looked to see coach Finstock talking to Scott, Then I looked down to where the player's bench was, to see Stiles looking at me. I was still able to recognize him, even though he had his helmet on and it covered his face, so I smiled and wave at him. He straightened up taking his helmet off and waves a little maniacally back.

I looked back to the field and saw Scott at the goal thing. I wasn't the only one looking because Allison then asked who he was. "Hm? I'm not sure….why?" Lydia responds. Of course she didn't know. "He's in our English class." She said pointing between her and I. Then, the assistant coach, blows his whistle and as soon as he did, Scott held his head as if it hurt or something. "That's Scott McCall." I decide to tell Allison.

"You know who he is?...Wait is he one of those guys you were talking to this morning?" Asked a very confused looking Lydia.

"Yes, I he is one of the guys from this morning. Though, I don't personally know him, just know who he is."

"Huh?...Okay." Lydia says, before going back to the game.

The practice had started and Scott was still clutching his head and didn't see the ball coming at him. The ball then hit him right on his helmet knocking him into the goal net. I bite my lip trying to stop the laugh from coming out. Some guys from the team then start mocking him and laughing, even the coach.

He gets back up and catches the next ball thrown at him. He looks pretty impressed. Soon after he starts catching all the balls. I'm shocked to be quite honest here. What happened to 'I-suck-at-lacrosse-and-sit-on-the-bench' Scott from last year. He must have been practicing all summer. Everyone else was just as shocked as me, all except for Stiles who's cheering his friend on.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison states.

"Yeah, really good." Lydia agrees.

"You should have seen him last year. Talk about improvement." I add on.

We continue to watch Scott impress everyone. Jackson then steps up and they have like this little stare down. This should be good. Jackson runs towards the goal net and Scott, He then jumps up and throws the ball to Scott who catches it. Lydia and I both stand cheering, Stiles jumps up into the air fist pumping and whooping.

"Yeah, McCall!" I scream.

"That's my friend!" Stiles turns to me all excited.

"Yeah, I know!" I reply a little excited as well.

_***TW***_

The next day went by pretty quick. Jackson seemed to be in a bad mood all day. My guess is that it had to do with yesterday's practice. McCall might have embarrassed him a little. Now here we are, Allison, Lydia and I, in the cold surrounded by a lot of people watching the official try out for first line. The entire lacrosse team were split into two team. Red and black.

We watched as the ball was passed to Scott, who was on the red team, and he began to run towards the goal net. He was dodging and jumping players. Literally, he did some sort of front flip over some players right before he made a goal. We all once again stood up and cheered for him as the other players surrounded him, congratulating him.

Allison had called me last night all excited and told me how she ran over a dog. In which I had asked her _how_ the hell was running a dog anything to be excited about. She then went on to tell me that she took him to the vets and it turned out that Scott works there. He helped her out and they talked, which then led on to him asking her to go to the party tonight. She of course said yes and that point we were both squealing in enjoy.

Coach Finstock then called him and we all got quite to listen to what he had to say. "McCall ! Get over here!...What in god's name was that?! This is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No coach…"

"What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know….I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what…..your starting body. You made first line!" With that we all once again stood up and cheered.

"What a better way to celebrate him making first line, than at tonight's party." I nudged Allison playfully. She just laughed and we continued to watch the rest of the try outs.

* * *

**_**A/N: Thank you all for reading , first of all. I will be updating chapter 3 later today, so keep an eye out for that. Anyways,please**_** review and let me know what you think so far!****


	4. Chapter 3- What the hell!

**[ Chapter Three ]**

_Why?_ That is the only question going through my head right now. Just _why?_ Why do I have to endure this pain I'm currently going through. If only I had used my brain for once, then I wouldn't be feeling the ache. I know _why,_ because I'm so freaking stupid to not think of bringing an extra pair of shoes. That _why!_

Instead I decided to just leave my house wearing the world's tallest high heels, well at least that's how they felt at the moment. I could brought some nice sandals, I knew that I would be helping Lydia out up the finishing touches of the party before it began. That's why she picked me up and hour earlier. That was about four hours ago, the party was now going on full blast. People were out by the pool talking and drinking. Some were inside doing pretty much the same, and of course, you had your occasional hormonal couple in the back corner sucking each other's faces off.

I had just finished going around, for what seemed like the 30th time tonight, handing out drinks and all the while, trying not to get them spilled on me. I had decided to wear some nice black tight skinny jeans and a white cami-like flowy blouse with a nice jacket over it. Oh, and the heels that are currently killing me.

I set the tray, that had the drinks on, down on a near by table. I stood up and began to look around. People seemed to be having a good time and there were still more people arriving. Just then, the front door opens revealing Allison and Scott. I smile at the two and walk up to them. "Hey, you two!...You look nice and I like what you did with your hair," I say stopping in front of them.

"Hey! And uhm thanks." Allison says back, while Scott smiles and waves. "Well, welcome you too. Anyways, I won't hold you up. Drinks are on the table or kitchen, if you want any…...Now go have some fun." I tell both of them and winking at the end at Allison. She just smiles looking down before her and Scott make their way to the back yard/pool area. Now time for me to go crazy!

I make my way to the pool area as well. On my way out I see Lydia and Jackson practically having sex against a pillar. I just roll my eyes and search the crowd. Finding a cute guy a few feet away from me, I make my way over to him. "Hey! You want to dance?!" I yell over the loud music, he nods and I grab him by the hand heading to the makeshift dancing area. We are dancing for some time and I'm really having a good time to be quite honest. I kept swaying to the music and letting go. Suddenly the guys hand begins to creep down to my ass. I push it away, but he keeps doing it until he finally gets ahold of it. I stop dancing and step away from him, "You perv!" I say before turning around and making my way back inside. _I need a drink._

Once inside, I see Danny standing next to the drinks table, talking to some of his friends. "Danny-boo!" I say hugging him. He chuckles and hugs me back. "Hey Adri! I haven't seen you all night. Where have you been?" He asks letting me go. "Dancing with a perv…" I reach for a drink and taking a sip out of it. I talk with Danny for a while longer when someone from across the room catches my eye. I see Stiles talking with a group of guys. _I didn't know he was coming? _As if feeling my stare, he looks to where I'm at. He smiles and waves and I return the gesture. Suddenly my sight of Stiles was cut by Scott practically pushing his way through the crowd. Allison was not far behind him and Stiles followed.

"Hey Danny?... I'll see you later or tomorrow , okay?" Danny just nodded his head giving me a hug.

I made my way outside as fast as I could in these stupid heels and down the steps leading to Lydia's front door. In the distance I see Allison get into a black camaro, that I know for sure is not Scott's, and drive away. Stiles is standing in the driveway looking in the direction the car drove off too.

"What happened? Who was that person Allison drove away with?" I asked stiles as I stopped next to him looking at the retreating car in the distance. Instead of answering Stiles just began to mumble to himself about having to look for Scott and something about the full moon.

"What are you talking about? Scott left, right? So he must be at his house or something…" Stiles finally stopped mumbling and looked at me.

"Yeah, your probably right…..Uhm did you need a...a r-ride?" He looked to the ground and kicked at it a little shy.

"Would you really be willing to give me one? I mean you don't have to, Lydia was suppose to take me home, but she's a little preoccupied at the moment." I replied thinking about how Jackson was most likely staying over, meaning I could not count on Lydia for a ride back home. "Of course! Now come on my car is over here...You're not forgetting anything, are you?"

"No, I'm good and thank you." We walked a little more down the street until we stopped in front of a light blue jeep. He opened the door for me to get in. I climbed in and said a quite thanks before putting the seatbelt on.

"You mind if I make a quick stop at Scott's house?...Just to make sure he's alright."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

We have now been driving for about five minutes and those five minute feel like five hours with the awkwardness in the car. None of us was saying anything, not even making a sound. The only sound was that of the car. Both Stiles and I kept glancing at each other, which didn't help the Situation. Maybe I should say something….

"Why?" He suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"Why, what?" I was confused at the random simple word question.

"Why did you start talking to me...to both Scott and I? You've never have before, so why now?" That was, to be completely honest, a very good question. A question, that if I think about, didn't know the answer to. Maybe it's because I have a couple of classes with both of them or because…...I don't know.

"I'm not sure why I never have before….Is it a bad thing that I'm? Would you like me to stop talking to you?"

"N-no, no of course I don't want you to stop talking to me..to us. It's just that you and Lydia are the most popular girls in school. Therefore, I'm guessing, it's against some '_clique'_ law to talk to nobodies." I scrunched up my eyebrows together and turned my head to look at him. Why would he think such a thing?

"First of all, there's no law," I laughed a little, "and secondly, I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want- even if I'm in this '_clique' _you talk about. You guys are real nice people, so I like talking to you guys. Maybe we could be friends?"

He stayed quiet for a while before responding with a cute smile, "I'd really like that. Friends."

We then pulled up to a nice two-story house. Stiles parked the car then turned to me telling me that he won't take long and then he ran up to the house. I sat there just going over the conversation we just had.

Do people think that just because we're _popular_ that we think of ourselves better than everyone else? I've never seen anyone as not not being at the same level as myself, but then again, it never came across my mind. I always tried be best to be nice to everyone. Lydia just didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, so she didn't really notice people. Danny was just a complete sweetheart, everyone loved him. Jackson in the other hand, I could understand. He was a complete douchebag at times. He thinks of himself higher than others, and being captain on the lacrosse team does not help. Before I could keep pondering on the situation, something caught my attention.

Someone had jumped out of a window from the second floor. The person landed on his feet with the knees bended and on hand to help land, he was also shirtless. Upon a closer look, I noticed that it was Scott. How he was able to jump out of a two story window was beyond me. He suddenly lifted his head up towards the sky and growled.

I was freaked out. Though, what freaked me out was not the growl-that played a small role- what freaked me out was his eyes glowing yellow. One second they looked to be normal and the next they're glowing. Plus, his face looked a lot more different too. I couldn't see anything else because he took of in the direction of the preserve.

When Stiles returned back he looked to be a hurry. He then looked at me, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I-i'm fine. Ready to go?" I decided not to say anything about what I had seen a moment ago.

"Okay, but we need to make another pit stop at Allison's house. Scott asked me to...uhm...to check on her….because of the way he just left. You know he wasn't feeling so well." I just nodded my head and with that we were off to Allison's.

After we arrived at Allison's house, Stiles ran out of the jeep and pounded at her front door. I sat in the jeep looking as Mrs. Argent opened the door and Stiles talking to her. Allison appeared a few seconds later and talked to him too. Stiles eventually brought me home and left after an awkward goodbye-in my part- and a goodbye. To say I slept like a baby that night, would be a complete and utter lie. I spent most of the night going over what I had seen at the McCall house with Scott.

***TW***

The rest of the weekend and on Monday, during school, I just kept to myself. I really didn't talk to anyone at all and would only nod or give a small smile when I was talked to. Every class I had with Scott, I tried to avoid looking at him.

I talked a little with Allison about why she left the party. She told me that Scott had just walked away not looking good. So when he went after him he had already driven way and then one of his friends, Derek Hale, offered her a ride home which she agreed to. I told her that I accompanied Stiles over to Scott's house and that he wasn't feeling good indeed. I didn't tell her either about what I saw, for now I will just keep it to myself; until I know what I saw. We'll see how this week goes by…

❉ **Third Person POV **❉

That same day after school, Scott walked to the locker rooms to get ready for lacrosse practice. Though, he seemed to be out of it as well as scared and worried. Seeing his friend in such condition, Stiles- who was all ready for practice- stopped and looked at his now shirtless friend. He thought that perhaps his bestfriend was still bummed for what had happened to him and Allison on friday.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

"So did she give you a second chance or….."

"Yeah… "

"Yeah? Alright, so everything's good!" He said happy for his friend. So he turned to leave, until he heard Scott's voice again.

"No…."

"No?" At this point Stiles didn't see why the teen wolf in front of him looked out of it. wasn't he suppose to be happy he got a second chance?

"Remember….the hunters. Her dad's one of them…," Scott replied, remembering what had happened friday night when he left Stiles at his house and jumped out the window, to go look for Allison. It was all because he thinks Derek Hale is the alpha and responsible one for giving him the bite. Therefore, thought Allison was in danger when he learned from Stiles that Derek gave her a ride after the party. Which then resulted in him being attacked by werewolf hunters. Luckily for him, Derek showed up and managed to help him before the hunters got to him and then explained some things, and he is still not sure if Derek _is _or _is __not_ being the alpha.

"Her dad?"

"Shot me with…."

"Allison's father?" Stiles asked not being sure he heard right.

"With a crossbow…"

Stiles remained silent for a moment thinking before asking once again, "Allison's fath…"

"Yes, her father! Oh my god…" Scott cut off. Scott then began a little freak out moment. Stiles rushed to his friend slapping his face gently to get him to focus. "Oh my god, hey, hey you're okay? He didn't recognize you, right?" Stiles tried to make his friend see it was all okay.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Does she know about him?"

"I don't know...what if she does? It's gonna kill me man…"Stiles then got Scott to focus on the lacrosse practice they had and that everything would be all right.

↠ **Adri's POV ↞**

I decided to stay and watch the after school lacrosse practice, hoping maybe I could try to figure some things out and see if I could catch Scott doing something un-normal. I sat alone in one of the bleachers and looked out at the fields as the boys began to get ready. Coach Finstock told Jackson to grab a long stick because he was going to try and block the others from scoring. The other boys were all lined up a single file line a few feet away from Jackson and had their stick in hand. Scott of course was the first in line, I could see that he wasn't completely focused on the practice.

"McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He instructs blowing his whistle. That seems to get his attention. Scott get the ball into his stick net and runs towards Jackson. I sit up straighter to see what the outcome will be. When Scott reaches him, Jackson shoves him hard making him lift off the ground before landing on his back.

Coach walk up to where Scott is now standing laughing sarcastically. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! Do you think you could move faster than the corps of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!" Scott replies louder.

"Then do it again!"

I watch as got gets back into position and readies himself once again. Finstock blows his whistles and Scott takes off with more determination. He rushes right into Jackson with his shoulder sending Jackson to the ground this time. Jackson holds his shoulder as he rolls around in pain. Scott then grabs his head and fall to the ground landing on all four. Coach, along with a couple of players, rush to check on Jackson as Stiles goes to his friend. I see as Stiles kneels next to Scott and they begin to whisper something to eat other before running out of the field. I stand up and follow behind keeping a distance. This was my chance to finally gets some answers as to what the hell is going on with McCall or if I just imagined everything.

I'm walking down the empty school hallway that leads to the boys locker room. Getting closer I could hear Scott screaming to someone, most likely Stiles, to get away from him; that is then followed by loud banging. I run as fast as I can to see what was going on. I run some more until I'm standing at the door way. "Stiles? Scott?" I ask when I don't see anyone. Suddenly I hear growling coming from above. I look up to see Scott in a crouching position on the lockers, with glowing yellow eyes and he's growling. I stand there not knowing what to do but just stare.

"Shit! Adri, move! Go!" Stiles says as he comes from behind some lockers and towards me. He reaches me and stands in front of me in a protective way. Scott then leaps from the lockers he is on towards where Stiles and I stood. Upon seeing this Stiles grabs a hold of a fire extinguisher spraying it all over Scott.

"What the _HELL _is going on!"

* * *

** **First of all, I would like to thank **Lady Luna Hale **and** SaiKaiya01, **as well as** Lynn2008 **for being one of the first ones to favorite or follow my story, thank you so much! With that being said...Yay, double update today lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review :)**

**Question: What do you think will happen now that Adri saw Scott?****


	5. Chapter 4- Knowing

**[ Chapter Four]**

"Stiles? Adrianna? What happened?" Scott asks while removing his helmet and sitting on a bench, breathing heavily.

"That is exactly what I would like to know! Cause last time I checked, no person could have glowing eyes and growl! So can one of you please tell me, what is going on?" I asked freaking out at what I just saw not even two seconds ago.

Both Stiles and Scott looked at me with wide eyes. The room was in complete silence as no one made a noise. I just kept staring at the boys in front of me for some sort of answer. Then, Stiles finally spoke, "Look Adri, I'll explain….we'll explain everything," he said to me then looked at Scott who only gave him a small nod, "but you have to keep it to yourself. This is very important, no one and I mean _no one_ could know. Plus, there's no point in lying to you since you just witnessed what happened."

"Can you guys tell me what just happened? Obviously i turned or something since Adrianna is freaking out, but _what_ happened exactly?" Scott interrupted, still a little out of breath. Stile sighed and went over to his friend kneeling in front of him. I just stayed in the same spot staring at them both.

"You tried to kill me! Then tried to kill Adri! It's like I told you before…..it's the anger, its your pulse rising."

"But it's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed," Scott tried to reason.

"Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the field….You can't play saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."

"But I'm first line!"

Stiles sighed once again before telling Scott, "Not anymore."

***TW***

After the little talk Scott and Stiles had about Scott not being able to play on Saturday because he was a danger, Scott ended up leaving telling Stiles to explain to what was going on. Which leads to now. Stiles and I are both sitting on a bench outside of the school and he just finished explaining to me what was going on.

"Okay, so let me see if I have this…..It all started the night you both went looking for the body-"

"Half a body" Stiles interrupted me. I nodded my head slowly before continuing, "...half a body in the woods. Your dad- sheriff Stilinski- caught you only. So that left Scott alone in the woods because you were forced to go home, which then lead him to find the rest of the b-body and get bitten by a _wolf?_" I said looking at Stiles for confirmation.

"Correct! Oh and there's also Derek Hale, who we thought was the alpha who bit Scott, but turns out he not the alpha….just a very scary guy." He mumbled the last part.

"So Derek Hale is also a werewolf, but not the alpha?"

"Yes. Now I need you to promise me you won't say anything to anyone, not even Lydia. Your my friend and I need to know I can trust you with this….please." I stared at him for a while just looking at the desperation in his face. At least I had gotten my answers and confirmation about not imagining things. I stared a little longer before nodding my head. "I promise….plus, it's not like anyone would believe me, right?"

"Thank you." I just nodded once again and stood up. I grabbed my bag off the ground and began making my way to where my car was parked. Reaching it, I looked up at Stiles- who was still sitting in the bench looking at me, and gave him a reassuring smile. With that I got into my car and drove away thinking about the new found information buzzing through my head.

**Third Person POV **

Back in the McCall household, Scott sat in front of the his computer to talk to his hyperactive friend. After having a talk with his mother about drugs which he then asked if she had done them herself. Now here he face to face, through a screen, with a toy gun. Stiles stopped being Stiles for a while and put the gun down to talk about 'werewolf business' and what not.

"So, what did you find out?" Scott asked.

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool," Stiles 'corrected'.

"Well, is he going to play?" Scott asked a little worried about the answer.

"They don't know yet, now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Scott sighed heavily not believing his luck. Both boy stayed quiet for a while, when Scott remembered something. "What about Adrianna? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did…...she took it a lot better than I thought she would." Stiles said looking down and playing with the toy gun in his desk.

"Well, can we trust that she won't say anything?"

"Yup, I mean she was freaked out at first but who wouldn't be. But don't worry I know we can trust her….and I'm not just saying this because I like her…..a lot, but because I know we can, okay?" Scott just nodded her head.

Stiles began to inch closer to the screen not sure of what he saw was really there. Scott seeing this, asks what he was doing. Stiles doesn't answer, but instead begins to type in the chat thing they had. _It looks like…..,_but it didn't get to finish due to the fact that the computer began to buffer making the rainbow circle appear.

"It looks like what?... Come on, damn it" Scott asked confused as to what made his friend act so strangely. Finally it began to work, but when he read the rest of Stiles reply, it made him scared and wish he didn't. _Someone's behind you._

Scott turns around and sees Derek. Derek then grabs Scott by his jacket and pins him against the door of the room. "I saw you on the field." Derek says.

"W-what are you talking about?" Scott was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only hunters after us, but everyone! Oh, and not to mention that someone besides your little friend over there already knows!" Derek hissed.

"They didn't see anything, I swear! It was only Adrianna and she won't say anything."

"And they won't! Because if you try to play on Saturday,... I will kill you myself! You also better hope that girl knows how to keep her mouth shut!" With that, Derek Hale left. Leaving Scott almost hyperventilating.

↠ **Adri's POV **↞

I spent all last night and this morning, just thinking about how Scott was a werewolf. It was honestly pretty hard to wrap my head around this. It was all confirmed, but still, these types of things only happen in movies and books!

I was next to my locker putting by jacket away and fixing my clothes when Allison opened her locker next to mine. It felt like it's been forever since I last talked to her, but in reality it's only been a day. "Hey!" I say trying to make conversation.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked opening her locker and staring at it for a while. She grabbed the nice blazer jacket she had been wearing on Friday and looked at it for a while. Shaking her head she put it back and grabbed her French book out.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question? How are things with S-Scott?" Gosh, even saying his name is making me think about the whole werewolf thing. Thankfully Allison didn't notice my little stutter when it came to her...well I don't know what they are.

"Things are good, actually. We're working things out and I forgave him for ditching me at the party…...Anyways, we're all going out after the game tomorrow. Lydia told you, right?"

"Yeah she did, but isn't it going to be like a double date?"

"Well, that's why I'm such a good friend and told Scott to bring Stiles along," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Stiles? Why Stiles?...You know what forget, I'll think about it, okay?" I grabbed my math book out and we began to walk together. The bell then rang signalling classes will start soon. "Look I'll talk to you later. Are you still sitting with Scott at lunch?"

"Yeah." I nodded and made my way to math.

***TW***

I was in math class looking up at Scott and Lydia, who were both working out some math problem on the board. I could see that they were talking about something, most likely Lydia confronting him about not playing in tomorrows game. She was still upset at the fact that Scott had injured Jackson and now Jackson couldn't play. So I'm pretty sure she was making him make up for that by playing.

Lydia like one thing and one thing only….winning.

Lydia finished her problem and strutted her way back to the seat next to me. I looked at her and smiled, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" She asked back all innocent. I just rolled my eyes at her and gave her a look. "Okay fine! Let's just say I gave him something to think about if he doesn't play in tomorrows game."

"Of course you did."

Class was finally over and now Lydia had dragged me over to where Allison was at. On the way there she had got a hold of one of the lacrosse players and brought him along. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get her message across to Scott. Lydia was introducing the lacrosse guy to Allison while I just looked around boredly. Off to the side I saw Stiles and Scott hiding behind a wall and peeking to look at something. They were both talking when Stiles took a step back throwing his hands in the air, he said something else before walking away. Scott then looked in our direction and made his way to us. I so did not want to be a part of this.

"Well I need to get to class. I'll see you guys around." Lydia left to with the lacrosse guy on tow.

***TW***

"Okay, tell me again why I had to come. Last time I checked, Jackson was your boyfriend, not mine." After I had arrived home from school, Lydia called telling me she was picking me up. Turns out I was going to go with both her and Jackson to the hospital to get his shoulder checked out. As well as get something to 'help' him play in tomorrow game.

"Because you're my best friend, that's why. Also, I didn't want to sit here looking like a loner," she said pulling out her earpiece to make a call.

"Well, we could have at least taken your car and not Jackson's. You could barely move an inch in that thing...," I muttered under my breath, but she didn't listen because she was already talking on through the earpiece.

I began to play with my hair out of boredom. I was in the middle of curling a strand of my hair when I saw Stiles. He was leaning against the receptionist window. _What is he doing here?_

I stood up and made my way to him. Lydia was too busy to notice. "What are you doing here?" Stile jumped and let out a surprised scream facing me. "Adri! God you scared me, don't do that...What are you doing here?"

"Lydia and Jackson," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder at Lydia. "So, now that you know what _I'm _doing here, what are _you _doing here?"

"Well, Scott went to Derek's earlier and he got a smell. We think he might have the other half of the body I told you about."

"So why are you here?...to see if the smell is the same from the one in of half the body that's here…," I asked, but then realised why they were really here.

"Yes…" Just then Jackson comes out and starts talking to Lydia. They kiss and Lydia turns to me, "Ready to go?"

"Actually, Stiles here," I pat his shoulder and he just gives me a weird look, "Is going to give me a ride home. Jackson's car is too small."

"I am?" Stiles asks confused, but I just ignore his question. Lydia stares at me for a while and Jackson rolls his eyes at the comment I made about his car. Lydia just grabs Jackson's arm and walks away.

I then turn to Stiles with a serious look, "I want in."

* * *

****A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs and the follow! Please review and don't forget to check my profile to know when the next update will be, bye!****


	6. Chapter 5-Wolfs-bane & a body

**[ Chapter Five ]**

"What do you mean you want in?" Stiles whispered yelled.

"I mean that I want in. You know, as part as this whole werewolf-y thing that's going on." I make some weird gestures with my hands.

"Are you crazy?! This isn't 'oh-let's-have-a-tea-party-with-werewolves' You do know that this is dangerous, right?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid, Stiles. Look, this is the most interesting thing that has happened to me or this town since I moved here. Plus, an extra person could help with solving things." He just stared at debating on what to say. "No matter what you say….I'm still in."

Before stiles could reply, Scott showed up, "Adrianna? What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm in." Scott gave me a confused look before turning to Stiles. Stiles held the bridge of his nose looking down and sighed, "She want's to get involved…," Scott was going to protest, but Stiles continued, "There's no point in changing her mind. She's just going to do what she wants."

Scott stayed quiet and looked at me once again. I just gave him an innocent smile, to which he sighed to knowing Stiles was right. "The scent was the same."

"You sure?" Stiles asked more alert.

"Yes.." Scott sighed.

"So does this mean Derek did bury the other half of the body in his property?" I asked looking between the two boys.

"Yes, which means we have prove he killed the girl."Scott confirmed.

Stiles began looking around nodding his head, "I say we use it." He began to walk away and I followed.

"How?" Scott asked.

Stiles stopped walking causing me to stop as well. He looked at Scott and asked, "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?"

"There were bite marks in the legs, Stiles. Bite marks." This serious….and exciting at the same time. I thought to myself.

"Okay, then we're gonna need shovels." Stiles said and began to walk away.

"What do we need shovels for? Guys what do we need shovels for?"

***TW***

"Okay, he's leaving." I said from the back seat of Stiles jeep. Apparently we were going to dig up the other half of the body Derek had buried, hence the need for shovels. It was now dark out and we had been waiting for a while for Derek to leave in order to un-bury the body.

Stiles drove up to the burned down Hale house and stopped his jeep. We all got down, with Scott and Stiles both with shovels. I was holding the flashlight and pointing it around to see our surroundings better. I was freaking cold out here, I could see the white my breath caused, every time I breathed.

"Wait, somethings different?" Scott said from a head of us. Stiles who was next to me then asked, "Different how?"

"I don't know.."

I was mentally scolding myself for wearing these shoes. I had on some really nice heeled boot, but the problem was that it was hard to walk in this type of terrain with them. But then again, I didn't know that I would be helping in digging up half of a person's body, now did I?

"Look guys, we should just get this over with." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." Both Scott and Stiles dropped the other things they had and began digging.

A good while later, they had managed to dig up a whole that reached a little under their knees. I was flashing the flashlight at them to help them see better. Although, it was shaking due to the fact I was freezing my ass off in this cold. "Did you find anything?" I asked down to them.

"No, not yet…...This is taking way too long," Scott said continuing to dig.

"Just keep going," Stiles told him.

"What if he comes back?" If Derek did come back and find us here, then we would be dead.

"She right, Stiles. What if he come back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said with a duh tone.

"Okay, but what if he catches us?" I asked him.

"I have a plan for that?"

"Which is?" Scott asked wanting to know, which I did too.

"You run one way, while Adri and I run the other…..Whoever he catches first, too bad." Is he freaking serious? They digged a little more until Stiles told him to stop. He through the shovel to the side and knelt down. I leaned over a little to see what was going on. Stiles was untying some rope knots that were around something. "Hurry!" Scott urged.

" Yeah, I'm trying, but did he have to tie the thing in like nine-hundred knots. Adr come help." I groaned at the fact that I had to go down there and possibly ruin my boots, but it'll make things faster. I put the flashlight down and climbed down the whole and squatted next to Stiles already in the process of untying a knot. I was not about to kneel and dirty my jeans.

We finally managed to get all the knots undone. We started pulling away the material, that was once knotted, away. When we got it completely pulled away we all jumped and screamed. I held on to Stiles who then pulled both of us out of the whole. I was still holding on to his arm as we looked down to see what we digged up. Instead of half a _human _body, we found half a _wolf_ body.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles yelled.

"It's a wolf..," Scott replied

"Yeah, we can see that Scott," I told him.

"I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?" Stiles questioned.

"I told something was different."

"This doesn't make sense…"

"Look," I said to both boys, "We need to get out of here." Stiles looked at me and nodded, "Yeah...help me cover this up." I let go of Stiles arm realising that I was still holding on to it and blushed as he and Scott began to cover up the wolf. Why was I blushing? I looked up to see a purple flower up ahead of us. I nudge Stiles and pointed at the flower. Scott noticed us looking and he looked as well. "Whats wrong?"

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I think it's wolfsbane..,"

"What's that?" Scott asked confused.

"Even I know what it is Scott." I looked over at him. Stiles then looked at me, "How do you know?"

"Well,...I did a little research after you told me about Scott, and it's also called watching movies." I replied. Stiles smiled at me in an approving way. "Good point….haven't you ever seen the wolf man?" Scott just shook his head, "Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolves movies?" Scott once again shook his head, "No, what?"

"Come on Scott even I've watched them…."They both looked at me, Stiles with a little disbelief as if I would never watch something like that. "What? I use to watch them with my dad when I was younger. It's not my fault Scott's unprepared for this, when _he's_ the werewolf." Stiles just nodded his head at Scott agreeing with me, and then we both headed over to the purple flower.

Stiles bend down and pulled the flower out of the ground. When he lifted up, we noticed that it had rope tied to it. Stiles, then, began to slowly pull at the rope. Scott and I both watched as he went around the hole in a circle pulling at the rope. I saw Scott stand up from his position on the ground and look inside the hole, where the wolf was at. I looked down at it as well and gasped. Instead of finding the same wolf we digged up, there in it's place was half a body of a girl. She had her eyes wide open staring at us. It was creepy.

"Stiles," Stiles walked over and saw what we were staring at. He let out a surprised 'woah'. We all looked at each other knowing what this meant….

Derek Hale was the killer.

* * *

****There you guys go, I hope you liked it! Anywho, if you have any questions please go ahead and ask, I don't bite Lol. I will also Like to thank **She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane **for being the first to review, so thank you. Also, thank you all for the favorites and the follows. Bye until next time and remember to review!****

**She-Who-Shall-not-Be-Sane:** Thank you so much for a)being the first to review and b) for loving my story. As for Stiles's reaction towards Adrianna; I will be writing about his feelings/reaction towards Adri in future chapters. But the first 8 chapters or so, will mostly be on Adrianna 's feelings developing for him. Once I get that done, then I will have a lot mre of Stiles, I promise :)


	7. Chapter 6- Discoveries

**[ Chapter Six ]**

I step out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. I reach for another and wrap that one on my wet hair. I walk over wiping away the mirror with my hand and looking at myself. I stood there, thinking about the events of last night.

After our discovery of the body, we all came down to an agreement. We were to go to school the next day(today) and after that Stiles was to inform his dad about the body in an anonymous way without revealing that we were there. That was the plan, that will get Derek arrested. By now it should have happened. Derek Hale should be under custody.

I was brought out of my thought by my phone ringing. I walk out of the my bathroom and into my room. I walked to my bed and answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," Stiles voice came from the phone.

"So? What happened? Is he under custody?" I reached for my robe, removing the towel around myself and putting the robe on. I sat on my vanity and unwrapped the towel from my hair.

"Yeah….it all went according to plan. I even had a chance to talk to Derek, and let me tell you something….that guy is scary." I laughed a littled at the last part and continued to dry my hair with the towel, while holding my phone with my free hand. "Okay, what did you get out of him?"

"I'm glad you find it funny….," he says sarcastically, "but yes, I did get something out of him….Okay, okay, I didn't get anything out of him. My dad caught me before I did. All he said was that we couldn't let him play in today's game or something bad could happen."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Scott's already agreed not to play, so nothing to worry about," I say.

"That's just it!...When Scott and I left he was not himself. He was determined to play in tonight's game. He like freaked out, he couldn't breath and was just acting weird…."He explained.

"Why was he freaking out though? And he couldn't breath? Are you not telling me something?"

"Maybe, I might have kept the wolfsbane with me, causing Scott to wolf out a little…," he mumbled. Of course he would do something like that. "Well, I pulled over and got down to get rid of it, but when I got back to the car….Scott was gone." This can't be good.

"What do you mean he got out?...Stiles, it's the full moon tonight and from what you've just told me. I think it's already starting to get an effect on him." He stayed quiet for a while. "Yeah, your right. I'm gonna call the station and see if they any reports on a crazy teenager. You're going to the game, right? I might need your help if something happens."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Call me if anything happens or if you find him. See you at the game." I then hung up the phone and sighed. My normal life, is not so normal anymore. I stood up and got ready for the game, that will be starting in a couple of hours.

***TW***

It was now just a little before the game was schedule to begin and I still had not received one call from Stiles. My leg kept bobbing up and down from my anxiousness of not knowing if Scott did something or if Stiles managed to find him. Lydia was next to me wearing her blue coat and some ear muffs. I looked at her weirdly. She felt my stare and asked, "What?"

"What are you wearing?" I gestured to her head. She lifted her hand and slowly touched them. "They're ear muffs…"

"I know that, but why?," Why the heck did she want to wear that? How can she even here what I'm saying?

"To keep my pretty little ears from freezing, duh!" I just rolled my eyes. "What are you wearing?" She asked back.

"Clothes...duh!" I mocked her. She just gave me a not so amused look, which I had to hold my smirk back from. "Ha ha ha, very funny." This time I let out a laugh.

My phone then buzzed from my jacket's pocket. I take it out and see it a text from Stiles.

_**From: Stiles**_

_**Scott is VERY determined on playing. He says it makes him feel normal or something. What do we do?! :0**_

_**To:Stiles**_

_**Well at least you found him. And uhm...I guess all we can do is keep an eye out on him and not worry about Derek killing him.**_

I put my phone back away and turn to see Lydia staring at me questionably. I give her a 'what' look and she just gestures to where I had my phone at. I knew she wanted to know who I was texting her. Since, and I quote, 'ditched-me-last-night', for our sleep over. We have this thing where every other Friday we do sleepovers at each others places. But since I was helping Scott and Stiles dig up a body/wolf, I couldn't make it. Now she thinks that I've ditched her for some guy that I don't want to tell her about. She's right about it being a guy, well two, but I'm not hiding them from her. Just the fact that one of them is a werewolf, no biggie.

"It was just Stiles, letting me know they're coming out already." I half lied, since they were coming.

"A Stil- whatever. Now come on, I need to talk to Scott before the game starts." She grabs my arm and leads me down the bleachers to where the lacrosse players will be at, and we wait. Soon after, the boys start coming out. Scott and Stiles are the last.

"Scott!" Lydia says as soon as they reach us. She grabs him by the front of the jersey and pulls him close. Stiles looks over at me and walks to me.

"What is she doing?" He asks confused.

"Making sure he knows, that we need to win this game." I says still looking at my best friend threaten Scott. I turn to face Stiles and can't help but stare. He looks _really_ good in his jersey. Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "You look _really _good in that jersey."

I look at him with wide eyes not knowing what to say. He has a blush going across his cheeks and he looks at the ground. _I can't believe I just said that! Why am I even thinking that?!_ He looks back up at me ready to say something, but before he can muster a word out Lydia has me by the arm, once again, heading for the bleachers. My face is burning up. _I just embarrassed myself!_

**Third Person POV **

Stiles watched as Adrianna was being dragged back to the bleachers by her best friend. He stood there not believing that she had just said he looked good. No not just good, but _really _good. He went to go sit on the players bench and watch the game. Just as he sat down his father approached him. "Hey, kid!"

"Hey!"

"So, who was the girl you were talking to?" Papa Stilinski asks and watches as his son turns around to look at the bleachers were Adrianna sat. He had a goofy smile on his face, which made sheriff Stilinski raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, that Adrianna Danvers." Stiles looks at his dad.

"Adrianna Danvers, the daughter of Maggie Danvers?"

"Yeah her. And her name has double 'N', like in two 'Ns', not just one. People always spell it wrong, "Stile blabbered to Papa Stilinski.

""Okaaayy, I'll remember that...So, you expecting to see some action today?" Papa Stilinski asks his son, hoping that maybe he'll actually get to play for once.

Stiles looks at his dad quickly before turning back to the game and mumbles, "Action? Maybe…" That was good enough for the sheriff. Patting his son on the shoulder he walks away and heads to the bleachers, not knowing there might have been a different meaning behind Stiles' words.

As the game went on, Stiles kept biting on his glove nervously watching Scott intently hoping he didn't wolf out and do something stupid. He watched as none of the players passed the ball to Scott once. He had no doubt that this was because of Jackson and his pride. He sees Jackson take control of the ball and run to the opposing team's goal net and scores.

"That's it, Jackson! Get fired up!" Coach Finstock yells.

Stiles sees Scott looking out into the crowd and follows his gaze. He sees Lydia, Adri, and Allison all holding a sign that read '_we Luv U Jackson'._ Stiles did a double check before turning back to the field. "Brutal…" Then sees Scott get upset and get ready to play more determined. "Oh, this is not going to be good…" He knows that Scott seeing his girl friend holding up a sign that said the 'L' word for someone else and not him, would get him worked up. Even more that it was for Jackson.

Scott after hearing Jackson, Danny and some other player talking about not passing the ball to him, began to wolf out. Stiles watched as the ref went up to Scott, who was looking down, and ask if he was okay; walked away looking at him weirdly. It didn't help that a player from the opposing team was backing away from him.

Out in the bleachers Adrianna stood between Lydia and Allison. Allison's father, Chris, leaned over asking wo Scott was from the players. Adri knew something wasn't right and excused herself. She needed to talk to Stiles. Chris Argent watched the sixteen year old girl head towards a kid sitting in the bench, not removing his gaze from her. If you looked closely, you would have been able to see that there was something behind the way he looked at her.

"Is he okay?" Stiles jumped and let out a scream. He had no idea she was coming to him. It took him a moment to recover and answer the girl who was now sitting next to him looking out at the field at Scott. "I don't think so. It might have been the sign you guys were holding up, which Allison helped do."

"Oh…" Just then they here Lydia cheer. They both turn to look back at her and see Lydia and Allison holding another sign saying Jackson was number one. Adri looked at Stiles and said, "This is not good." Stiles nodded his head in agreement and they both turned to the field. Scott began to go all pro and jump over players and dodge them like nothing. He score and we all begin to cheer. Stiles and I are both jumping. She turns to him and hugs him and they jump around in a circle. The hug lasts a little longer than it should. She lets go and pulls away slowly, looking down blushing….again. She turns back to the field as Coach Finstock walks by. "McCall! Pass to McCall!," he yells at his players. Stiles and Adrianna sit back down and watch the game. The other team had the ball. A player from the opposing team had the ball and just stared at Scott; and for some odd reason passes the ball to him.

"Did the opposing team just devilry pass us the ball?" Coach Finstock asks Stiles, not sure if he saw correctly. Stiles stopped chewing on his glove and answered, "Yes, I believe so, coach."

Coach Finstock looks back at the game before doing a double take and looking at Adri. "Danvers, what the hell are you doing down here?" _Busted…._

Both Stiles and Coach Finstock are looking at her, "Uh….I was just….," she look at a water bottle lying next to her feet and picks it up, "I was just bringing Stiles here some water. He looked a little dehydrated." She hands the bottle to Stiles, who takes it and drinks from it going a long. Coach looks at them weirdly.

"You're not suppose to be down here Danvers."

"Is that a new whistle you got there?" She says trying to change the subject and not get sent back to the bleachers. At this point, Stiles had an amused look on his face. Coach Finstock looks down at it and smiles proudly, "Why, yes it is. Just got it, actually."

"It's shiny." He was going to reply back but the buzzer going off stopped him. Scott had scored again. Both teams were now tied. All three of them stand up and cheer. Both Stiles and Finstock head over to the other teams coach and begin telling him that it was a score and what not. Adri stayed in the same spot, cheering.

↠**Adri's POV **↞

I keep cheering and look over at the players who are getting in position to start again. My eyes travel over to where Scott was and saw him begin to wolf out. My eye widen and I look towards Stiles nodding my head in the direction of Scott. He looks at his best friend and begins to say something to himself.

Stiles walks over to me and we both give each other worried looks. The whistle is blown and the game begins. Player from the other team begin to charge at Scott, who now has the ball. It all seems to go in slow motion as Scott twists his body and throws the ball at the goal net. The ball goes flying in the air and hits the net scoring a goal. I turn to Stiles and hug him once again cheering that we had won. I honestly didn't care any more. We stop and look at everybody from the stand that were now surrounding the players. Stiles still has an arm around me, but I don't really seem to care.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yells.

We sit back down on the bench facing each other. I just smile up at him, and he does the same to me. Off to the side Sheriff Stilinski is talking on the phone next to the now empty bleachers. Stiles looks at his dad asking him what was wrong. He only replies by lifting his hand up telling him to hold on. I look at Stiles and shrug my shoulders. When the Sheriff stops talking, Stiles goes up to him to talk. I look back at the people on the field and notice Scott is missing.

"Stiles, where's Scott?" I ask him as soon as he comes back from talking to his dad.

Stiles looks around too, "Shit! Come on." He grabs my hand and begins to lead me to the school. We make our way down the corridor and go into the boys locker room. Hopefully he's in there. We walk and and round a corner to see Allison and Scott kissing. Stiles and I both stop and look away, but then look back; to only look away again. I look down to see that Stiles is still holding my hand. I smile at that. I'm not sure why I'm smiling but I just am and I don't pull away either.

Scott and Allison stop kissing. Allison walks away and sees Stiles and I. "Stiles. Adri." She waves at us. She looks down at our hands and gives me a questionably look. Before I can answer she's already out the door. We walk to where Scott is and he meets us half ways. He looks at our hands as well then looks back up at us. I begin to blush so I decide to take my leave. "Well, I should get going too. Uh congrats on the game...both of you." I let go of Stiles hand and wave goodbye to the boys. I walk out of the locker room and head to my car. The whole walk there I can't stop thinking about why I kept blushing so much with Stiles. Also, with the whole hand holding and hugging, I was completely okay with it. If it were someone else I would have said something, but with him, I didn't. It was as if I liked it…._Oh my God! Do I have a crush on Stiles Stilinski?!_

* * *

****A/N: Hey guys, hope yo all liked it. There isn't much but yeah. Please review!****


	8. Chapter 7- What to do?

**[Chapter Seven ]**

******⭒ D**ream Third Person ⭒

_Laughter came from the young couple emerging from the school. It was night out and the entire school grounds were vacant, except for them. The girl laughed before asking the teenage boy, "Where are we going?" The boy just continued to pull her towards some school buses. She followed with no protest._

_"__Somewhere we can be alone," he answered._

_The boy opened the doors to an empty school bus and looked back at his girlfriend who just smiled at him. She could not believe he would do something like this for her, knowing they could get into serious trouble._

_"__Come on," he said leading her into the bus. They walked down the narrow aisle and stopped at the back. He sat down in one of the many seats and looked up at his girlfriend who remained standing. She let go of his hand and sat in another seat across from his leaning against the window watching him. The boy stood up after a couple of moments and leaned down towards her slowly. He leaned in and kissed her. The teenage couple began to get more into the kiss getting a little intense. The boys heart began to beat rapidly do to his excitement, causing his fingernails to turn into claws. He pulled away from the kiss and bend over trying to gain control once again. The girl confused as to why he had pulled away asked what was wrong with him._

_"__Get away."_

_"__Scott…" his breathing became labored. He turned away from his girlfriend so that she wouldn't see his face transform into what resembled a wolf. She stood up and walked the one step to stand next to her boyfriend and called his name once again. This time he turned to face her, showing her the transformation that had occurred. The girl began to back away slowly. She was now scared and had no idea what was happening to her boyfriend._

_The boy, named Scott, kept walking towards her in a sort of predatory way. The girl turned around and begun to run but fell to the ground as the werewolf boy grabbed her by her ankle and begun drag her towards him. The girl screamed from fear and tried to grab on to something, but it was no use. At some point she managed to get away from him by kicking him on the chest, sending him flying against the back of the school bus. The bruised up and bleeding girl stood up and made her way to the bus's doors trying to get them to open._

_The werewolf boy stood up and became more enraged and unhinged a seat, tossing it to the front of the bus. The girls bloodied finger could be seen poking out of the doors as she tried to pull it open. The boy reached and took a hold of her dragging her back. Through the bus's glass door you could see the girls terrified face as she was pulled away screaming._

_* t * w * t * w *_

**Adri's POV ↞**

"What do you think this means?" I ask Allison, hoping maybe she could tell me the answer. "If you want my honest opinion, here it goes…...I think that you might be developing some feelings for him." She says as she opens the schools doors.

"But why? I don't understand, why all of a sudden? I mean I've known who he was for a long time. So why now? Maybe it's not even that. It's probably some little phase and it means nothing what so ever." I shake my head.

"Okay, now you're just in denial. You do have feelings for him, maybe you didn't before, but now,...now you do. The reason for that is because you have obviously been getting closer to him, and from what I saw after the game, I know you are." I gasp and hide my now blushing face with my hands. This just makes Allison laugh. We reach our lockers and put our things away. I grab my English book out and hold it in my left arm against my hip and continue to talk to Allison.

"So, if what you're saying is true….then what should I do?"

She shuts her locker and holds her books the same way I am, "I say you tell him, but not exactly tell him." What?

"Okay Allison, now you're just talking in riddles. I tell him I like him, but...not tell him? I don't get it. Do I tell him or not?" She just rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head. I lean my back against my locker and let out a groan.

"What I mean is that you should give him some hints, letting him now you have feelings for him; but not directly spitting it out. So, you're telling him, but not exactly telling him." I smile realising now what she meant, but then my smile fades when I realize something.

"But what if he doesn't like me back? Oh god…." I cover my face with my English book. When I think I finally have the answers, I don't. "Trust me, there is no way he can not have some feelings there. I mean you're freaking beautiful and popular. Why wouldn't he like you?" She smile reassuringly.

"You're right. I'll tell him, but not tell him. Gosh you are so much easier to talk to than Lydia. Yeah, she's there when it comes to guys….that she 'approves of'." We laugh at that and bid our 'see ya laters'. I start making my way to English, which I have Stiles in. Here we go.

The day was going by okay. During English I didn't really know what to do. I kept glancing at Stiles trying to figure out how I should go about this whole plan of letting him know how I felt. It was kind of awkward to tell you the truth. Plus, to make things a little worse, there was a school bus found this morning covered in blood and destroyed. Scott told me how he had a dream about him and Allison being in the bus, when he attacked her. Now he doesn't know if he really did that to the bus or if he killed someone. All of this pretty much took away my mind and I completely forgot about the Stiles situation.

Now, here we are in Chemistry, with Harris. This is another class I have with Scott and Stiles. I was sitting next to Jackson and Scott sat behind us with Stiles in another table next to Scott's. I was looking up at Mr. Harris writing the notes as I copied them. "Adrianna, move your hand. I can't see." Jackson whispered yelled trying to copy my notes.

I moved my hand out of the way so he could continue to copy them. Without looking at him I whispered back, "Maybe if you weren't zoning out in the beginning of the class you would be up to speed and not have to copy."

"Aw, don't be like that. What kind of friend are you. We need to help each other out here." I just rolled my eyes and continued to take notes. From behind us I could faintly hear Stiles's and Scott's conversation, but I didn't turn.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott was still worried about the bus incident, he was trying to come up with some kind of explanation to the blood.

"Or animal blood. Maybe you caught a rabbit or something…," Stiles whispered back. Though they weren't doing a good job at keeping the whispering as a whisper. If I could hear them, I'm sure Harris could too. "And do what with it?"

"Eat it."

"Raw?"

"No, you baked it in a little werewolf oven I don't know, you're the one that can't remember anything.." I had to hold in my giggle that wanted to come out, so I place my hand over my mouth. Jackson just looked at me but went back to copying my notes. I looked up to see that Harris was now looking directly at Stiles with his hands on his hips. "Mr. Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you might want to pull out the earphones once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall will benefit from a little distance. Yes?" Stiles replies with a 'no' but both him and Scott stand up and move.

Scott moves up to sit directly in front of Jackson next to a girl named Cassandra. He looks back at Jackson and they just stare at each other. Jackson is looking at him in a weird way, causing Scott to look at me. I just shrug my shoulders at him letting him know I had no idea what was up with him. Scott turned around in his seat getting ready to take notes when Cassandra spoke up, "Hey, I think they found something!"

With that we all get up from our seats and rush to the windows. I stand between Stiles and Jackson as we watch as a man on a gurney is being pulled towards an awaiting ambulance. Scott looks at Stiles quickly saying that the man was not a rabbit. We continue to watch when suddenly the man jolts up, causing a few people to scream, myself included. I latch myself to Stiles arm as we all back away a little. For some reason I've been doing that a lot. Whenever I get scared I go straight for Stiles, it's like he calms me. Now I know I do have feelings for him. Maybe?

Stiles leads us to where Scott is standing a little further from the group. "This is good, this is good...he got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that!"

"Stiles….I did that." Scott said and we all remained silent.

***TW***

We all agreed to sit with Scott and Stiles for lunch today, since him and Allison were a thing now...and because I wanted to sit with Stiles, too. I was in line looking at all the different cake options they had. I looked and saw a slice of chocolate cake my favorite and it was the last one. I was reaching for it, when another hand grabbed it. I gasped and looked up to see Danny walking away with it and pay for his food. I quickly rushed over to the register to pay for my food before catching up to Danny.

"Danny! How could you? You know it's my favorite and yet you still take it?" I say stopping in front of him. Danny just looks at me with an amused look and a smirk. "What are you talking about Adri? I have done no such thing...now if you'll excuse me I need to eat this delicious slice of cake I have here." He says acting all innocent.

"Danny!," I whine, "I thought you were my best friend." I look at him with a sad look. Danny just laugh and hands me the slice of cake. "Here, I got it for you. But I love messing with you, so I took it." I look at him with my mouth open and he just keeps laughing and heads to the table Scott and Stiles are, closing my mouth in the process. I follow behind him and take a seat right next to a very shocked and confused Stiles. He looks at me and I just smile, which he returns before looking at Danny. My smile grows a little knowing Danny isn't Stiles's or Scott's biggest fan.

Jackson is the last one to reach the table and stands behind Zach who is sitting at the head of the table. "Get up!" Zach looks up at him and questions, "How come you never ask Danny to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny says. I look at him and high-five him. Zach ends up getting out of the seat and sits next to me in the empty chair. I look at him and smirk. Danny then continues to talk trying to get a conversation going, "So I heard it was some kind of animal attack...probably a cougar." Oh Danny, if you only knew, you will know that is not a cougar.

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson says when Lydia corrects him, "A cougar is a mountain lion….isn't it?" She always does this. Lydia has the mind of a freaking genius, but whenever she's around Jackson she acts like some dumb person. It gets on my nerves. "It is. A mountain lion and cougar are the same thing," I defend my best friend.

Jackson looks at me strangely and says, "Who cares. The guy was probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyways." So heartless.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out!" Stiles says pulling out his phone and placing it in the middle so that we could all see. I lean a little closer to hear what the reporter is saying, meaning that I'm really close to Stiles. He looks at me and smile. Gosh he's really cute…

I tune back to the reporters voice that was coming from Stiles's phone. Apparently the victim from the bus was an older man named Garrison Meyers and he survived the attack. Now, he was being hospitalized in critical condition at the Beacon Hills community hospital. We were all watching it when Scott spoke up, "I-I know this guy.."

We all looked up at him and Allison asked the question that was running through all our heads, well at least mine, "You do?"

"Yeah, when I use to take the bus. Back when I use to live with my dad, he was the driver." Stiles and I looked at each other then back at Scott. If he was involved with the bus incident, then why would he attack an innocent bus driver? Lydia was apparently already bored with the subject and asked if we could talk about something else.

Through the corner of my eye I could see someone reaching for my slice of cake, and that someone was none other than my possible crush, Stiles. I lightly slapped his hand away and whispered, "What are you doing? That's my cake."

"Ow….I just wanted some. It looks so good," he said looking at my cake hungrily. I looked down at it and sighed, "Fine, I guess I could be a good friend and share." He smiled widely and grabbed some with his fork and ate it. I just shook my head and giggled.

"Oh where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night." Lydia asked looking between Allison and Scott. I looked at them to see their answer. I knew they had to cancel their hangout after the game on Saturday, but I didn't know they were going out tomorrow night.

Allison looked like she was having trouble swallowing her food. I guess Lydia just invited herself and Jackson. Allison finally recovered and answered, "Uhm...we haven't decided what we're gonna do.."

"Well, I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos, but if the four of us are going out...we're doing something fun," Lydia announced.

"H-hanging out? Like the four of us? Do you want to…..hang out...with them?" I guess Scott had no idea about this. Now this must really suck, he just wanted alone time with his girlfriend, but that's not happening. "Yeah..sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?," Jackson asked picking up a fork, "Stabbing myself with this fork." I rolled my eyes at him as did Stiles. "Stop being dramatic, Jackson," I said eating some more cake. Lydia takes the fork out of Jackson's hand and gasped. She got an idea. "How about bowling? You love to bowl."

"Yeah! With actual competition. The only competition I get whenever we go bowling is from Adri, and it's barely there," Jackson says.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?...You can bowl, right?" She directs the last question at Scott. Stiles, Danny and everyone else are just quiet looking at how this will turn out. Scott ended up saying that he was actually good at bowling so all four of them decided to hang out tomorrow night at the bowling place in town.

***TW***

I was walking down the hallway when I heard something that made me laugh and question my friendship and crush on Stiles. "Wait Scott….you didn't…...Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question?"

I laughed which caused Stiles to turn around and face me. "Hey, Adri?"

"Yeah, Stiles?"

"Am I attractive to gay guys?"

"Uhhh….I can't really answer that question because I wouldn't know the answer to it." I replied a little awkwardly.

"You're right...Oh hey! I forgot to tell you on Saturday after the game about what my dad and I talked about before we went to go look for Scott." He said walking us to a more secluded corridor so no one could hear our conversation.

"Oh, what was it?"

"Well, they got the results back from the medical examiner of the body we found and they found out that the killer was an animal and Derek is not an animal…" He explained but I cut him off knowing what he was going to say next.

"Meaning Derek was released… oh shit, Stiles! We put him in jail. What if he comes for us?"

"Yeah well, turns out that the body, both halves, belong to a girl. Laura Hale."

"I looked up at him wide eyed and whispered, "Derek's sister."

Stiles nodded and just looked at me. We were interrupted when a Lloyd voice spoke, "Oooh! Are Adrianna Danvers and Stilinski hiding?" The person asks. I look to see it a group of three guys. The one that asked the question was wiggling his eyebrows, suggesting we were secretly sneaking around probably doing the you know what. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance and yelled to their retreating backs, "Go to hell, Greenburg!"

* * *

****A/N: This chapter is more of a little filler, but I think some of you might like the next. I'm not sure if I want to do a double update or wait, what do you guys think?****

**Kira Tsumi:** I'm glad you do :)

**She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Sane:** Thank you and next chapter I start a little with Stiles feelings.


	9. Chapter 8- Be my sidekick

**[ Chapter Eight ]**

I pull the keys out of the ignition and reach over to the passenger seat to grab my school bag. I get down from my car and make my way to my front door. Stepping in I hear voices coming from the kitchen. That's weird since my mom's at the office and my dad isn't back from his business trip. I slowly make my way into the kitchen to see who it is. Walking in, I let out a little squeal. "Dad, your home. I thought you were going to be held up for a few more days?"

My dad hugs me and chuckles at my reaction. "Well, I finished a little earlier and I missed my girls. So, I decided to come home early." I release him the hug and step back just as my mom weaves her arms around my dads waist. "I'm just happy you're back home after a whole month."

"We both are, honey. Now go and put your things away...Oh, and before I forget, your father and I have plans for dinner tonight. You don't mind, do you?" My mother asks. I shake my head and reply, "Of course not. You guys deserve to have some time to yourselves, it has been an entire month since dad's been gone. Enjoy it, I'll be fine." I smile one last time and make my way up to my room to get started on some home so that I won't have to worry about it later.

It had been a good four hours since I've been home and it is now dark outside. Mom and dad were just about to leave when I came down to watch some TV. I sat on the 'L' shaped couch and turn the TV on. I was flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch, when my parents came down. After letting me know they were leaving, I locked the door and went back to flick through channels when I found The Conjuring on.

I had been watching the scary movie for a good thirty minutes when my phone rang. I just about jumped out of my skin and had a heart attack. Composing myself quickly I answered it seeing it was Stiles. "Hello, Stiles. How can I help you?"

"Adri, I'm on my way with Scott to pick you up."

"And why are you picking me up?" Why would he and Scott be picking me right now?

"We're going to the school."

"Why are we going to the school?"

"Adri, just get ready we'll be there in a bit and we'll explain everything."

"Okay, okay." I hang my phone up and head upstairs to grab my phone and my shoes. I then waited for Stiles and Scott to show up.

***TW***

"Okay, so we're going back to the school so that you can get into the bus and try to remember what happened?" I asked trying to make sure I heard right. "Yes, I need to know what happened and if I remember then maybe I'll know why I attacked him," Scott replied from the passenger seat of Stiles's jeep. I just hummed in understanding before leaning back against the back seat since I was peaking my head in between the two front seats.

We arrived at the school and Stiles stopped the car. We got off and headed to the closed fence. We were just about to reach it when Scott spoke up, "Wait! Just me. Someone needs to keep watch." Stiles kept walking to the fence as he spoke, "How come I'm always the one that has to keep watch? I'm sure Adri can keep watch."

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from climbing the fence. "Because, it's only three of us and someone needs to stay with Adri."

"I agree. I am not staying out here alone." I said hugging myself to try and preserve my body heat. Stiles looked between both of us until his gaze landed on Scott. "Okay, why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!"

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time!"

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asks seriously. I just keep watching silently in amusement seeing how this is going to turn out to be. Finally Scott has enough with the Batman and Robin conversation and tell Stiles and I to stay. Stiles grumply agrees and makes his way to the jeep. Scott jumps over the fence and makes his way towards the buses. I go to the jeep and get in the passenger seat and see Stiles a little upset still.

Maybe this is my chance to give little hints about how I feel. Okay, here goes nothing. "You know? If it makes any difference, I think superheroes are a little overrated." He turns to me with a confuse look in his face that is just so freaking cute. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone seems to be giving the heroes all the credit, but forget about the sidekicks. They play a big role, too."

"Yeah, that might be true, but everyone likes the hero and not the sidekick." He says scoffing. I look at him and reply back a little more quietly, "I'm more of a girl that goes for the sidekicks, and not the heroes."

"So you're telling me that if you had the option between falling for a hero or a sidekick, you would go for the sidekick? I don't really believe that." He turns to look back out the front window before turning to me when I speak. "Why don't you believe that?"

"Because Adri, you're you. You're one of the most popular girls in school and not to mention that you're gorgeous….it would only seem right for you to go for the hero and not the side kick." We stared at each other and I quietly whispered to where he was still able to hear me, "Not me. Plus, sidekicks need love too…." We just continued to stare at each other not once breaking eye contact.

I couldn't believe he thought I was gorgeous, did this mean he possibly liked me too? Stiles ended up breaking eye contact with me for a quick second when he looked down at my lips. I did the same and looked back at his beautiful hazel brown eyes. I realized that we were both beginning to lean in. My heart was hammering in my chest at the thought that I might just be kissing him very soon. Butterflies began to erupt in my stomach the closer our faces got. We were so close that I could smell his minty breath, that only made me want to kiss him even more. Just as our lips were about to touch, fast knocking came from the window. We pulled away quickly. I looked up to see that it was Scott who had knocked and ruined my almost kiss with Stiles.

"I'll just go to the back." I said awkwardly. I jumped over the seats as Scott hopped into the jeep and looked between Stiles and I. I just turned my head and looked out the window. Gosh this is awkward now!

Scott told us that we had to hurry and get out of there since the security guard was there too. He also didn't miss on pointing out that we were suppose to be keeping watch. _Yeah, we were kind of busy to do that_. After pulling away from the school, Scott told us that the blood on the bus wasn't his. That he was only trying to protect the Greyson guy that got attack. We also went back to the theory that Derek was the alpha and questioning why he was trying to help Scott when he's hurting others. Well, at least thats what I think. To tell you the truth, I've never even meet this guy before, so I'm just going of by imagination as to what he looks like. Probably some thirty year old ugly-looking guy. At the end, Scott was just happy that he didn't hurt the guy and that he could keep dating Allison without worrying if he was going to hurt her or not.

***TW***

It was the night that Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Allison where going to go bowling. I was at home...again, with nothing to do. Lydia was over at Allison's helping her get ready for the double date. I would have gone but they were leaving right after, so what was the point. So I sat in my room just thinking.

All I could honestly think about was the almost kiss me and Stiles almost had. If he didn't have feelings for me he wouldn't have been leaning in, right? Because if he didn't then that would have been so embarrassing. I really need to talk to him and see what his thought about the almost kiss are. I wonder what he's doing since he won't be hanging out with Scott tonight.

A couple of hours later my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and see Stiles name flash across the screen. I hope he's not going to tell me we're going to break into the school again, even though it was just the bus area.

"Hello?" I say through the phone.

"Hey…" I could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, the bus guy….he's dead. I went over to Scott's not long ago to let him know, but after telling him he took off. I don't know where he went, but if I had to guess, my guess would be that he went to look for Derek." I sighed and stayed quiet just thinking about what I had just learned.

"So what now?"

"I honestly don't know, Adri. Just hope for the best," now he was the one that stayed, "Uh...about last night….I really need to talk to you about it."_ Oh God, he thinks it was a mistake! He doesn't feel anything towards me and just wants to be friends. Gosh how can I be so stupid to think that there might have been the tiniest of possibility that he did feel the same!_ "Y-yeah, last n-night. Sure." Now I was stuttering like an idiot.

"O-okay, but...I want to do it face to face. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" He sounded nervous, he probably doesn't want to make me feel bad.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." With that I cut the line and just stared into space thinking about how he was going to reject me. If that did happen, then I don't know what I would do. Only if I knew what tomorrow would bring.

**Third Person POV**

Stiles placed his phone down on the bed next to him. He fell back on his bed and stared at his ceiling thinking about what he would do tomorrow. Was he sure that he wanted to confess the way he feels for Adrianna or should he just forget it. Surely a girl like her would want nothing to do with him, it was some sort of miracle that she even wanted to be friend let alone something more. But yet, he couldn't keep his mind from replaying that almost kiss they had the night before.

His heart hammered in his chest and he couldn't believe what was about to happened. He had dreamed of the day in which he finally had the opportunity as well as guts to kiss Adrianna Danvers. You could say he was in love with her by the way he looked at her.

Stiles closed his eyes and could just see her beautiful face in his mind and the smile she had that would just make butterflies fly around in his stomach. Yeah, he might be sounding like such a girl at the moment, but it was the truth. For him, there was no other like Adrianna.

With that in mind, he came down to the conclusion that he will confess the way he had and has been feeling for since their eighth grade year, three years ago. If she completely flat out rejected him he would accept it even though it would also kill him. But he cared for her to much that he was willing to just stay friends than to loose any type of relationship with her. Stiles opened his eyes and smiles brightly, showing that he had , Adrianna Danvers will know Stiles Stilinski true feelings towards her.

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it took some time for this update, I've been a little busy. Updates from now on will most likely be every other day. In another note, if you want to know what her outfit is just go to my profile for the link. ****


	10. Chapter 9- Meeting Derek Hale

**[ Chapter Nine ]**

**Third Person POV **

Scott sat in his English class tapping his foot nervously, still thinking about what Derek had told him the night before. He didn't know what to do now that he knew Derek Hale was not the alpha and was not the one who bit him. At least with thinking that Derek was the alpha he knew who he was looking for, but now...now he has absolutely no clue as to who the real alpha is.

Stiles, who was sitting behind Scott, noticed his best friends discomfort and tried to help him by trying to figure out who the alpha was. "Okay, if Derek isn't the alpha and wasn't the one that bit you, then who was?" Scott turned his head to the side listening to his friend's question and answering with a shrug, "I don't know."

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know…," Scott answered with no real hint of wanting to talk about the situation. With the lack of answers Stiles was receiving he leaned back in his seat, letting a sigh come out….until another thought came to his mind. He leaned in once again, "Does Allison's dad know about the alp-" Stiles was cut off by Scott turning around in his seat and yelling that he did not know, which then caused students to turn and look at what was going on. Seeing nothing happening they return to looking at their graded papers the teacher had been passing back.

Stiles got his paper back and was satisfied to see he had received an 'A' on it. Surely Papa Stilinski would be happy to see his son has brains. Looking up at Scott as he looked at his own paper, he saw his friend had gotten a 'D-'. He was a surprised to see that his best friend was doing bad in the class, "Dude, you need to study more." He wanted to help out his friend so he offered to help him study.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy!" Stiles was glad that Scott was going to 'study' with Allison. But of course Stiles being Stiles thought that by studying, Scott was going to be having sex with Allison. Scott understanding where his friends thoughts were clarified him, "We're just studying."

"Uh, no you're not!"

"No I'm not?" Scott asked not knowing why his hyperactive best friend insisted that there will be no studying between him and Allison. "Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander, that colossus opportunity...I-I swear to god I'll have you deballed. " Stiles was trying to get his point across that his friend could not miss such an opportunity. He knew that if he was in the same position as him, but with Adrianna, he would take it. But then again, he wasn't even with her to begin with; though that would not stop his hopes.

"Okay, just….stop with the questions please," Scott pleaded with his friend.

"Done. No more questions, no more talk about the alpha or Derek…..Especially Derek,who still scares me," Stiles said looking down at the floor seriously. Scott just smiled at the fact that Stiles was scared of Derek.

"Anyways, what about you and Adrianna, huh? Are you going to talk to her?" Scott asked. At hearing Adrianna's name, Stiles mood completely changed. He had a wide smile on his face, "I was planning on talking to her today. I mean come on we almost kissed and then you go and ruin it! I've waited forever for that to happen and you ruin it."

"I'm sorry, but the security guy was coming," Scott laughingly defends himself. "Speaking of girls, where are both Allison and Adrianna?" Both boys look around and see that the girls were not in class. Just then Scott's phone vibrates in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees it's a text from Allison letting him know she won't be making it to their first class and that Adrianna was with her, if Stiles asked.

Showing Stiles the text, Scott saw him physically relax. He knew that the feelings Stiles had for Adrianna were serious that he might even be in love with the girl. The boys continued to talk some more until the teacher told them to pay attention.

↠ **Adri's POV **↞

"I'm honestly sorry you had to miss first period because of me," I apologized to Allison for the tenth time since we got to school. "It's totally fine, it was no problem at all." I just nod my head at her but still feel bad for making her pick me up due to my car being taken for a new oil change. Lydia, Allison and I were walking down the corridor and talking about random things as well as how Stiles and I almost kissed. Of course I didn't go into details telling them that we were at the school. I just told them we took Scott down to the store so he could buy something. I know lame excuse, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"So, Scott coming over? Tonight?" Lydia asks Allison as we stop at some steps.

"We're just studying together." I scoff a little at her reply and she looks at me with a questionably look. "Yeah, I don't think you guys will be studying tonight...unless its each others bodies."

"No, what, why would you think that. We really are just studying," Allison tried to convince me, but I knew the truth.

"She's right. Studying doesn't just end with studying. It's like getting into a hot tub….somebody eventually cops a feel," Lydia replied like it was the most obvious thing, which it was. Apparently to our new best friend Allison, it wasn't. "So what are you saying?"

"What we're saying is that you need to make sure he covers up. You know, a condom?" I step in front of her and Lydia causing them to stop. Allison laughs finally understanding what we were talking about.

"Are you guys kidding? After one date?"

"Well Lydia here isn't, but I like to wait," I say.

"Don't be a total prude, like Adri here," Lydia smacks me in my shoulder. "Hey! I do making out not going all the way on the first date. That's all you." Allison looked at both of us before shyly asking, "well, I-I mean, how much is a little taste?"

"Oh my god! You really like him don't you? You two are like so into these guys, honestly?" Lydia pointed at the two of us referring to Scott and Stiles.

"He's just different," We both reply simultaneously and look at each other smiling like idiots. Allison then went on to talk about how she wanted to wait until college but things change with Scott. Eventually Lydia agrees to help her bell rang and we all went our separate ways.

***TW***

School had officially ended for the day and I was happy about that. Making my way out of my last class, I headed to my locker. Opening my locker, I was about to put my unwanted books away when something caught my attention. Grabbing it and placing my books away, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

Opening the folded piece of paper in my hands, I read through it and couldn't help the flashback that came with it as well as for my smile just growing even more.

*_Walking into my chemistry class, was a little nerve racking. I would have to see Stiles in here, at least I had missed my first class and didn't have to face him then. But now there is no way I could avoid him. Taking a deep breath, I looked up and made my way to my seat._

_As I was sitting in my seat I caught Stiles stare and all the nerves came rushing back. I honestly thought this would be really awkward, but instead, it's really making me nervous for 'the talk', we were suppose to have today._

_I quickly sat in my seat and took my note taking things out as Harris began his lesson. A good five minutes into the class, I felt something slightly hit my shoulder. Turning around I saw Stiles pointing at something on the ground. Looking down I saw a folded piece of paper. I picked it up discretely so Harris wouldn't see and opened it. I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face at seeing Stiles handwriting and his way of 'old school' communication. I would have just texted, but I still enjoyed this._

_S: Hey, didn't catch you in English today. Well anyways, maybe you'd like to go grab something to eat after school today and we could talk?_

_Clearly he had written this a few time, due to the faded writing and the wrinkled paper._

_A: Yeah, my car had to get an oil change so Allison gave me a ride. I would really like that, where should we meet?_

_Folding it up again I turned and through it at him and quickly face forward again. Not a minute later, I felt it hit me._

_S: We could meet up at my jeep and then I'll take you home after :)_

_I turned in my seat and nodded my head at him giving him a smile. Stiles smiled back and just kept staring, that was until coughed making me turn around and realize we've been caught. *_

Yeah we were caught but not from passing notes; but from staring at each other. Everything was going good so far. Making me think that there was a high chance he liked me back. I mean if he didn't he wouldn't have been so nice to me about it. Plus, those little stare downs we've had lately must be some sign, right?

I just really need to get this cleared up.

Closing my locker and putting the note in my bag, I headed for the main school doors. As I was walking, I accidently hit someone. Looking to see who I had hit, I saw a good looking guy that looked like shit. He looked like shit simply because he was really pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

I managed to mumble an apology at him, but all he did was stare at as if he knew me from somewhere. I decided to just continue walking, not knowing if this guy was a creep or not. Opening the doors I spotted Stiles leaning against his blue jeep. I smiled at him and waved.

I made my way towards him as he stood up straight. The whole time I kept my head down out of shyness only taking a couple of peeks at him, which was weird since I never really get shy, but with him I did. I looked up when I stopped in front of him. After giving each other quiet 'hi's', he lead me to the passenger door and opened it for me. He freaking _opened_ it for me!

"There's this nice little diner in town we can go to," he says getting in the Jeep. I smile at him and nod my head, "That's sounds good." Giving me one last smile and look, he pulls out of the parking spot.

I just have a feeling this is going to be good. He's not showing any signs that he's not interested in me, which gives me all the reassurance that everything will be okay. Maybe I'll even get a ki...

My thoughts were interrupted when Stiles pressed on the breaks making me jerk forward letting out a small scream.

"Oh my God," Stiles says obviously surprised as well. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply looking out the window to see what the cause of the sudden stop was. There in front of the Jeep was the guy I bumped into. He looked worse than before.

"Who the heck is this guy?" I ask wanting to know why this guy seems to be everywhere. I highly doubt he even goes to this school. Cars behind us began to honk at the unmoving Jeep.

"That's Derek..," Stiles says not looking away from the man who is still holding his arm up to keep us from running him over.

"That's Derek? As in _Derek Hale_? The one we thought was the alpha and bit Scott but turns out he's really not the alpha?" I ask in a rush. I honestly thought he was some thirty year old guy...not this. Like I said before and I'll say it again, he's pretty good looking. "Yeah, that's him alright," Stiles answers my question.

Suddenly Derek just falls to the ground and I lose sight of him. "Oh my god he just fell, " I gasp trying to peek over the front window. "You got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere," Stiles looks between Derek and the cars behind us. Scott comes to the cars asking, and I quote, 'what the hell?' With that both Stiles and I jump out of the Jeep and go to Derek and Scott. Scott is kneeling next to Derek when we reach them. "I was shot," I manage to hear Derek say with a little difficulty. "He's not looking so good, guys," I point out from my spot next to Stiles. He looks like he could just drop dead right here, right now. Well technically, he already dropped but you know what I mean.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks.

"I…can't….it was….a different kind of bullet," Derek was now gasping out only indicating that it was getting a lot more worse. "What a silver bullet?" Of course Stiles would be the one to ask something like that, but it still brought a ghost of a smile to my face. "No you idiot!" Okay, Derek is officially mean. Stiles was just curious and I won't lie about the fact of the silver bullet also crossing my mind.

Scott went on about Derek having forty-eight hours and I don't know what else when Derek's eyes began to change. The were flashing from a bright-glowing blue to his normal green ones. Scott tried getting him to stop, but it seemed like that was not happening. In the back the cars continued to honk impatiently. I leaned back to see people beginning to gather and others getting out of there cars. "Help me get him in your car." _What?_ This is just great! Stiles and I need to get to a diner and talk. "What? Adri and I where going somewhere," Stiles tells Scott who now has his arms under Derek's. Scott doesn't answer but just gives both of us a look telling us to not argue because we needed to get Derek out of here. I only just met him, but Derek Hale is not in my good list.

Stiles looks at me to see if I'm okay with this. As much as I want to just talk with Stiles, I know we need to get Derek out of here. I nod my head and head to the passenger door while Stiles helps Scott. Opening the door, I jump to the back seat and Derek is pushed into the passenger seat. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek tells Scott.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"She's an Argent, she's with them?" Are they talking about Allison. What does Allison have anything to do with this? And why is Stiles still standing outside?

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me," Derek says it like it's the most obvious thing, which it kind of is. Derek might be the only one that can help Scott better understand his werewolf abilities since he's one too. I mean we can help with information and what not, but not in how to properly control them.

Scott ends up giving in and agrees to help Derek; Stiles also gets back in the Jeep. He turns to look back at me and mouths 'sorry'. I just give a small smile and mouth back an 'it's okay'. "Get him out of here," Scott instructs Stiles through the passenger window. "I hate you for this so much," Stiles turns the engine on and drives out of the school. I guess our talk will just have to wait. I'll have to wait to know what Stiles was going to tell me. Gosh I just want to strangle Scott and Derek right now. Plus, I still don't know what Allison has to do with the whole werewolf thing. _This is just great!...Not!_

* * *

****A/N: i'm really glad you guys are loving it, that just tells me I'm doing a good job :) _Review!_****


	11. Chapter 10- Finally

**[ Chapter Ten - Finally ]**

***Not Edited***

We have been driving for about fifteen minutes now, not sure what to do about Derek. I was sitting in the back seat looking out the window at the passing houses. I would occasionally look at Derek to see him groan in pain. Now was one of those times when I was looking at him. He was taking his leather jacket of and it looked like the pain just intensified with each movement he made. I looked over at Stiles who just stared back until he pulled out his phone and showed me the text.

He had texted Scott earlier asking if he found the bullet yet, but apparently he hasn't. I've been wanting to know what Allison had to do with what was going on. So I decided to ask now, "What does Allison have to do with all this?" Stiles turned his head quickly to look at me before facing the road again, "Remember I told about the hunters and the Argents are those hunters."

"What? You never told me anything about hunters or that Allison's family are hunters," this type information does not just forget to be included when you are learning something about a friend of yours. Stiles had that look as if he was trying to remember if he did indeed forget to mention the hunters to me. "Oh well, Allison's family are hunters. There now you know." I just gave him the are you serious look and he shrugged his shoulders. Derek just looked between the two of us before groaning again. I looked down at his forearm to see a bullet wound soaking blood through his long sleeve Scott finds this bullet quick.

Stiles looked down at Derek's wound, "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats. Okay? We're almost there." Where are we going? I guess Derek was thinking the same thing because he asked Stiles the same question. "Your house." Well that made sense, except we should be taking him to a hospital. But now that I think about it, they don't have magical curing bullets there.

"What?...No, you can't take me there," Derek protested.

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not while I can't protect myself." Stiles pulled over to the side and turned to him, "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm, are you dying?" Stiles was now really annoyed. I just kept quiet and watched. I honestly didn't know what to do or what to say. "Not yet, I have a last resort."

"What last resort, "Stiles laughed sarcastically. Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal the actual bullet wound. It was gushing blood out and looked disgustingly bad. "That looks really bad," I kept looking at it a while longer, but unlike me, Stiles had to look away. I guess someone doesn't like the sight of blood. You learn something new every single day. Stiles then asked if it was contagious and that he should just get out of the car.

"Start the car….now."

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? I-In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf-ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" Okay, wow! He looks freaking hot when he's all aggravated and I can't stop staring. Stiles turns to me and gives me a wink. I smile biting my bottom lip and look down. "Start the car...or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." He looks serious.

"Maybe we should listen to him," I whisper. Stiles turns the car back on and we're off again.

***TW***

"What is taking him so freaking long?" I groan. We've been driving around Beacon Hills for a couple of hours now and it's dark out. Derek looks pretty much dead already, Stiles and I didn't even get to eat and talk; and Scott is taking his sweet-ass time finding the bullet.

I laid in the back seat and looked up at the window to see the light post on. We were parked because Stiles had no idea where to go anymore. I texted my parents earlier letting them know I would be home a little late and to not wait up. At first they protested that it was a school night, but I promised I would be home by eleven.

"I don't know. Here, I'm gonna call him," Stiles pulled out his phone and dialled Scotts number, which he answered. We tried calling him earlier but it would go straight to voicemail. "What am are we suppose to do with him?...ugh and by the way, he's starting to smell…. like death," I took a sniff of the air, but I couldn't smell anything. "What about your boss?...Ugh, you're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you," handing the phone over to Derek Stiles holds the bridge of his nose in frustration. I sit up ignoring what Derek is saying to Scott and lean on Stiles seat,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm a frustrated. We were suppose to go out and eat to talk, but now we can't." He looks at me apologetically. "It's okay, so where are we taking him?" We turn to look at Derek who is now done talking to Scott. "You'll see."

"The animal clinic? Why here?" I ask as we get down from the Jeep. I don't understand why we're here though, yes Derek is a werewolf but I don't think it works the same. "I have no idea. Come on let's go in through the back." Derek and I follow behind Stiles to the back of the building and he bends down to open the garage-looking door up. We walk in and Stiles turns the light on while Derek throws himself on a pile of animal food. A phone rings and I turn to look at Stiles, "Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" That sounds so familiar, I know I've heard it before or something. "Wait, wait. Isn't that like wolfsbane or something?" Stiles looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shrug not even sure if I'm right or not.

"Yeah...it's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet,"Derek' voice was getting a little rapier.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna die without it." I look at Stiles for some sort of answer as to what we should do. He might not be the best guy out there, but we can't just let him die either. Stiles texts Scott back and walks over to a set of doors and open them. I walk over to Derek, who now has injured arm out of his shirt, and help him up. We follow Stiles into what I could only assume to be an operating room. Derek lets go of me and walks over to the metal door taking of his shirt. I notice that he has some sort of celtic tri-spiral tattoo on his back.

I look at Derek forearm and see he has black veins around the bullet wound. Stiles notices them as well since he starts suggesting medication and a good night sleep. "If the infection reaches my heart...it'll kill me," Derek walks away with a sway now. I stand next to Stiles as Derek rummages around the room. "Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is ti?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort."

"So what is your last resort?" I ask. He turns around with a small hand saw and my eyes grew three times their size. "One of you is going to have to cut off my arm."

"Not it!" I scream and back away. No way in hell am I about to cut someone's arm off.

"What?! No! Why me?" Stiles was looking between Derek and I. I just shook my head furiously letting him know I was not changing my mind. Stiles reached over for the saw and turn it on but letting it drop as soon as he heard it, "Oh my God….What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal," Derek says through his clenched teeth that are biting down on a rubber string as he ties it around his arm.

"Look I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!" I completely agree with him there.

"All right, fine. How about this? Either one of you cuts off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your heads." Now I'm included in his head-cutting threats. What have I gotten myself into now?

"Okay, you know what? I am so not buying you threats any-," Stiles was cut off when Derek reached over the operating table and grabbed him by his shirt. I reach out for Stiles trying to pull him back, but stop when Derek starts throwing up what looks like blood but it's black.

"What is that?"

"It's my body-trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job."

Derek tells us that we have to cut his arm off now. Stiles grabs the hand saw and inspects it, "Adri hold on to me, please before I pass out doing this." I listen to him and grab on to the fabric of his shirt and lean a little into him as reassurance. He places the saw against Derek's skin and I look away not wanting to see. I hide my face in Stiles shirt and wait to hear the arm chopping. It never comes, instead I hear Scott walking in to the room. Stiles and I both sigh in relief, Stiles a little more than I of course.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asks looking at the the situation at hand.

"Oh thank God, you just prevented a life-time of nightmares."

After Scott arrived Derek ended up collapsing on the floor unconscious and Scott lost the bullet. While Scott tried retrieving the bullet back, Stiles and I tried getting Derek to wake up. Scott eventually got the bullet and Stiles punch Derek in the face and that did the trick. Handing the bullet over to Derek, he burned the powder and then placed it on his injury causing blue smoke to come out. Just like that the injury completely disappeared.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means your going to leave us alone now, you got that? If not, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm going to tell him everything, " Scott threatened.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not? they're a lot freaking nicer than you are." That was true. Even when he's dying, he was mean.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." With that Derek and Scott left and Stiles drove me home. I was just upset that we never got the chance to actually talk.

**Third Person POV **

Stiles parked the Jeep out front of Adrianna's house. The whole ride back from the animal clinic was filled with silence. Both teenagers did not speak, though, there was a lot going on in their heads.

Stiles was bummed to say the least at the fact that instead of confessing his feelings for the girl he likes, he was taking care of a werewolf- who scared him. He wasn't sure as to how he should bring up the situation. He really wanted her to know; he just knew that if nothing was said, he would never end up telling her. He took a breath in and quietly spoke, "I'm sorry for today….I know we had agreed to talk,but then…." he trailed off. Adri knowing what he meant finished for him, "Derek."

Once again the car was filled with silence. Stiles kept thinking about the possible scenarios that could happen if he told her now. If he told her now he could either get rejected by her and she might just only want to be friends, but then, she can also like him back and he could finally get the girl. With all the things going on in his head, he didn't hear Adri say she was going in. He finally snapped out of it when he heard the passenger door open. Turning he saw Adri about to step out. "Wait!"

Adri stopped and looked back at Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and once again took a deep breath, "I like you…" Adri's eyes grew in size. She was speechless, she was not expecting that what so ever. All she could do was stare. "I really, _really _like you. I have ever since the first day I saw you in our eighth grade year." He thought back to when he first saw her in her pink dress with half her hair up. She had just walked out of the school's office and accidently bumped into him. She had been too busy looking down at the paper in her hands that she did not see him standing there until she felt the impact.

As soon as her eyes met his, Stiles felt some sort of connection- as cliché as that might sound- and he instantly thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Just by looking at her, he knew she wasn't like most girls. She looked like someone that didn't judge others and was just full of kindness. The past couple of weeks of hanging out with her, proved him right and made him like her even more. That day he had hoped to have her in one of his classes, but that never happened and every year he hoped for the same thing. Now, he finally did have her in a few classes and better yet, she actually talked to him and hung out with his hyperactive self.

"Ever since that day I knew you were different and I couldn't help but like you. I've always had the biggest crush on you that it almost made me feel pathetic to have such a huge freaking crush on someone that didn't even know I existed. But then, when you walked up to Scott and I the first day of school and you knew my name, I honestly can't describe what I felt. I knew then that I wasn't being pathetic at all…."Adri's heart began to flutter at each word he said. She couldn't believe that she never notice how he felt for her and that only made her feel like a total idiot. She continued to listen to his rumbling. " Then we started hanging out a lot more and I grew closer to you, there were even times I was afraid that I would reveal how I felt for you; but that was because I was scared of the rejection. I mean who would want to date a hyperactive loser like myself, like come on I don't even play in the freaking games; I'm always sitting in the bench. There's nothing to me, I'm just a nobo-" Stiles was cut off by a warm lips on his. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. When he finally did, he responded by placing his hand at the back of her neck, while the other he placed on her side and he kissed her.

They told and proved to each other everything they've been feeling and wanted to say through the kiss. Stiles had once and for all kissed the girl of his dreams, while Adrianna kissed the boy that was perhaps the best thing had happened to her. Now she was glad that she accepted that ride from him the day of Jackson's party. If she would have said no, then she would have never seen Scott jump out of his window, driving her curiosity and causing her to discover Scott secret. Scott secret was the thing that lead to this moment and she couldn't be anymore happy.

Pulling away from the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, Stiles whispered, "That was….."

"I know, "Adrianna finished for him knowing exactly what he was trying to refer to. Stiles opened his eyes slowly and looked into hers. A smiles slowly creeped on to his face and he leaned in for another kiss. Though this kiss wasn't as long as the previous one, it was still something. "Does this mean that maybe….I don't know...maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend. I mean you don't have to but it would be freaking amazing if yo-" Once again Stiles was cut off by Adrianna's lips on his.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked when they pulled apart. Stiles smiled widely and nodded his head.

They sat in the Jeep for another hour just talking about each other as well as how they think their friends would react at finding out about the new couple. By the time Adrianna decided to go in, it was pretty late. Stiles walked all the way to her front door where they shared a goodnight kiss and a promise that he would take her out on a date soon. Adrianna walked up to her room a through her self on her bed with a content sigh and a smile on her face.

Stiles pretty much did the same when he got home. He had finally gotten his girl and he couldn't be any more happier. All this waiting was worth it, she was finally his. Adrianna Danvers and Stiles Stilinski were finally a couple.

* * *

****A/N: They finally kissed! So i just want to say how happy I am to see all the follows/favorites this story has :) _Review! _**

**angelskull16: **Thank you for liking the story :) As for your question, I'm really hoping to go all the way to season 4. I know what I want to happen for the other seasons so as for now, I plan to do up to season 4.


	12. Chapter 11- Mountain Lion

**[ Chapter Eleven- Mountain Lion ]**

"I still can't believe you guys are together. I mean it just happened out of nowhere, one day you're both single and then the next; you show up at school holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey... How the hell did it happen again? " Lydia says through the phone. I roll my eyes and lay on my stomach on top of my bed.

"Like I told you and Allison earlier at school; we were suppose to go out and talk but something came up. So, when he was dropping me off at home, he just blurt it all out…...Can you please just be happy for me? I really, _really_ like him." I hear Lydia sighe on the other side of the phone. I know she's having a some what hard time getting mine and Stiles relationship through her head. I guess she thought I was always going to go for guys who were a lot like Jackson- which always makes me laugh at just thinking it-but I don't like guys who are cocky and arrogant.

"Okay, if you really like him, then I'm happy for you. So, where is he?"

"Thank you and he's out with his dad. Anyways, where are you?"

"Jackson and I are at the video store looking for something to watch." Poor Jackson, she's probably making him watch _The Notebook_ again. I know from experience, last friday for our sleepover we literally watched that movie like three times. "Let me guess, you're watching _The Notebook_?"

"How did you know? Ah who cares, but yes we are. He's in there looking for it right now." That is so Lydia. Making Jackson get down and look for the movie.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school I need to get this homework done." After saying goodbye to Lydia I headed straight to my desk and pulled out my homework to work on. I sat there think about what happened today at school when Stiles and I showed up.

**(flashback)

"_You ready? Stiles asked me from his spot in the drivers side. He had picked me up this morning for school and I was really happy. When I had first gotten in the jeep, it was a little awkward. I don't know why, but it was. After thinking it over, it was pretty stupid to feel like that, we both liked each other and now we were official; nothing to feel awkward about. Now, here we are sitting in his jeep looking out at the school wondering what our friends were going to say about our new relationship._

"_Yeah, I'm ready," I smiled at him and grabbed my school bag from the Jeep's floor. I opened the door and met Stiles up in the front of his Jeep. He reached out for my hand intertwining our fingers together and leaned in for a small peck on the lips._

_As soon as we entered the school and walked down the corridors, our fellow school mates began to stare at the two of us. We both ignored them and just continued with our walk. I honestly didn't care what they thought about us. They weren't part of my circle of friends so what they thought, didn't really matter to me. I saw Allison and Lidya next to my locker talking. Allison was the first to see us and as soon as she did, a huge smile spread across her face. Lydia turned to see us next and her reaction was different. Her mouth was hanging open not able to believe what she was witnessing before her. I turned to my boyfriend-gosh I love saying that- and told him I would see him in class and gave him a kiss. He headed towards where Scott was next to his locker holding a knowing look._

"_What the hell?" Was the first thing I heard when I reached my two friends. I turned to Lydia, "What do you mean?" She just gave me a look obviously saying, you-know-exactly-what-I-mean. "We're together now…"_

"_Oh my god! I knew it! Din't I tell you that he had feelings for you?" Allison squealed. I smiled and looked down feeling the blush and responding with a quiet 'yes'.**_

After that I was bombarded with questions from both of them. I tried to answered them as best as I could without revealing what I was doing with him for most of the day. I still find it a little hard to believe that we are actually a couple. I smile and get butterflies every freaking time I think about it. Gosh I think I've got it bad. Oh shoot I forgot about Allison's birthday balloons!

❉ T ❉ W ❉ T ❉ W ❉T ❉

The next day in chemistry class, I sat next to Danny since my partner a.k.a Jackson was M.I.A. I understood why though, both he and Lydia were attacked last night at the video store. I was planning on going over to her place after school to check up on her and see how she was doing since I didn't really get much information. I looked at the table behind Danny and I to see Stiles highlighting pretty much every sentence in his book. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to figure out what he was doing. Shaking my head I turned back to my work, but was interrupted by Mr. Harris.

"Just a friendly reminder; parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend…" Well I got lucky there, I have a 'B⁺' in the class, "I won't name you because the shame and self disgust, should be more than enough punishment….Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He stopped and looked down at Stiles who continued to highlight paragraphs.

We all turned when we saw Jackson walk into the class. I turned to Danny and mouth, '_Is he okay?' _ He shrugged his shoulder and replied with an 'I don't know'. Mr. Harris walked over to him and said something to which Jackson only nodded his head in response. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski, try putting that highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Gosh this guy was a real asshole. I turned to look at _my boyfriend_ to see him blow the highlighter cap in the air with his mouth before catching it. He saw me looking and winked. I smiled and looked away. "Hey Danny? Can I ask you a question?"

Stiles then went on at asking Danny questions about Lydia and Jackson even though Danny had no desire in answering any of them. Stiles gave up but without asking his final question that had me wanting to both laugh and question him once again. "One more question…..do you find me attractive?" Danny stayed quiet while Stiles patiently awaited an answer and I on the other hand, had to cover my mouth to hold in the laugh. I looked towards Styles just in time to see him fall and get up quickly. My laugh slipped and I received a glare from Harris. "Are you seriously dating him?" Danny asked me pointing at Styles.

Sighing I replied, "Yeah. I am."

***TW***

School had finally ended. I made my way to where Stiles last class was and reached him just as he was hanging up his phone. "Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Just talking to Scott about the dead guy from the video store, ticking time bomb Jackson and M.I.A Lydia.," he sighed reaching out for my hand intertwining our fingers as we walked. "Talking about Lydia. I was going to go check on her. Do you want to come?"

"No of course I don't want to go. Why would I want to go? It's not like I want to know what she saw at the video store."

"Okay, no need to use the sarcasm. Now come on let's go." He got into his Jeep as I got into my car and headed to Lydia's.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Finally,the door opened revealing Lydia's mom. "Hey Sarah. How are you?"

"Oh Adri, honey. Come in…..I've been good thank you for asking. Now who is this young man here," she said letting Stiles and I walk into the house. "This is my boyfriend Stiles. We came to check up on Lydia."

"It's so nice to see you found someone….Come on I'll walk you to her room." We reached Lydia's room and her mom opened it. Lydia was laying on her bed wearing only her silk sleeping dress thingy. "Honey? Adri's here to see you along with Sties."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" I looked over at my boyfriend to see him with his mouth open in disbelief that my best friend did not know him. I grabbed his hand as Sarah explained to us that she was on some medications. Sarah left and I made my way to sit on the edge of Lydia's bed pulling Stiles with me. "Hey Lydia, How are you doing?" She looked at me sucking on her tongue as if she was tasting something. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and I want to make sure you're okay. So how are you feeling?" She sat up and leaned really close to my face, " I feel fantastic." _This girls was on some really high dosed medication or something._

I hear Stiles 'woah' and lean over me to reach for the medication bottle that was sitting in the nightstand. "I bet you can't say 'I saw Susie sitting in a shoe shine shop' ten times fast." I looked at Stiles questionably. He just showed me the bottle and let me tell you, this girl was high for sure. "I saw shusie….I shaw….I saw….," I look at her as she zones out.

"What did you see Lydia?"

"Something…."

"Something...like a mountain lion?" Stiles asks her trying to get some information.

"A mountain lion…"

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion or are you just saying that because the police told you?" When Lydia repeated mountain lion again, Stiles reached out for the stuffed giraffe I gave Lydia for her fourteenth birthday and asked her what it was. She- again- repeated that it was a mountain lion. Stiles put the giraffe back as Lydia rested her head on my lap. I smoothed her hair and looked at Stiles, " It's no use. She's high."

Lydia bolted up startling me in the process. She looked at me directly in the eyes and just starred. She was like that for a good while until she slowly began to mess with my face. She pinched my cheeks and poked me. Then suddenly she just fell back and was knocked out. Stiles looked at me and gave me the 'what-the-fuck' look. Before I could reply, Lydia's phone rang from the nightstand. Stiles reached out for it, while I pulled a blanket over Lydia.

"It's a text. I don't know how to….." I looked over my shoulder at him, for his sudden quietness.

"What is it?" I asked. He showed me Lydia's phone with a video of the night before. The video was paused right on the face of the alpha. "Oh…"

***TW***

"Hey, it's me again. Look, Adri and I found something and we don't know what to do. So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'll be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand?" After finding the video, Stiles and I took Lydia's phone and came over to his place. I was sitting on his bed watching him freak out and threaten Scott. He through his phone on the bed and sat on the desk chair with a sigh. "Where could they be?' I whispered to myself. A knock came from Stiles door making us both jump. I looked over to see Sheriff Stilinski leaning against the door frame. He was about to say something to Stiles when he saw me. "Hi?"

"Hello," I waved sheepishly.

"Uhm….."

"I'm Adrianna Danvers, Stiles's girlfriend." At hearing the word girlfriend, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He looked over at Stiles who just nodded his head with a shy smile. "Well, okay….okay then…...Anyways, please tell me I'm going to hear good news on this parent-teacher conference tonight?" He directed the last bit at his son.

"It depends on how you define good news."

"I define it as you getting straight 'As' with no behavioral issues." _Yeah, not Stiles._

"You might want to re-think that definition?"

"Enough said." I snickered a little as Mr. Stilinski walked away.

I walked over behind Stiles-who was still sitting-and draped my arms around him from behind. He stiffened a little which only made me smile. It was obvious he's never been in a relationship before and he doesn't know much about them. But that's okay.

He finally relaxed and held my arm with one of his ad he reached for Lydia's phone with the other and played the video again. I bend over some more resting my head on my arm to look at the video as well. He paused it on the alpha before tossing it on the desk, "Come one, Scott. Where the hell are you?"

It was pretty late now and the sun had gone down about an hour or two ago. Stiles and I were sitting on his bed going over some files, he 'borrowed' from his dad, trying to figure some more things out about the Hale house fire that would lead us to find out who the alpha was.

My phone ranged and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey!" Mom.

"Hey, mom. What happened?" Stiles looks up at m from the papers in his hands. I just wave my hand telling him to just ignore me, which he does. "Your father and I wanted to know if you could meet us down at the school. We want to go celebrate the fact that our daughter is doing great in school." I mouth to Stile that my parents wanted me to meet up with them at the school. He nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there in a bit, bye."

"I better get going. Call me if you figure anything out, okay?"

"Will do." He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I smiled and stood up grabbing my bag and saying a goodbye as I left.

***TW***

When I got to the school all I saw was people running around and screaming. I quickly Parked my car and got out searching for my parents. I was being pushed and shoved by people trying to get to there cars. I finally found my parents standing next to Allison's parents and Scott's mom. An to my surprise, both Scott and Allison were there too. I was making my way over to them when I saw Mr. Stilinski get hit by a car. I ran over to him to try and help him up when suddenly we hear gunshots.

I quickly stood up quickly and made my way over to where the gunshots came from. When I got there I saw Mr. Argent lowering his gun. Everybody slowly began to surround the dead body on the ground. To my surprise it was none other than a mountain lion.

* * *

****A/N:**

**It feels like it's been forever since I last updated. Sorry if I took too long. I've just been trying to enjoy the last bit of summer I, personally, have left and I've also been working on two other fanfics. Unfortunately, I can'y post one of them up on here :( Any who, thanks for your patients and for all the review/favs/follows I've been getting.**


	13. Chapter 12- Truth or Stories?

**[ Truth or Stories? ]**

It had been a few days since the mountain lion incident. It seemed as if the town had been relieved now that the mountain lion was dead thanks to Allison's dad, Chris Argent. However, those of us who knew the truth, knew that the cause of the deaths was not from the mountain lion and that they might continue.

Now it was Sunday night and I sat at home typing away in my computer trying to look up family history for my History class. I didn't know what to possibly do. I was trying to do it on my father's side of the family, but had no such luck finding something interesting enough for my liking. I was reading through a document that had information about italians coming over to America in the early 1900's; perhaps I would be able to find a distant family member in the document, when a knock came from my door. "Come in!" I yelled not taking my gaze of the computer in front of me.

"Hey, honey. I brought you something to drink," my mom said as she made her way into my room and over to where I was, "Are you still working on that history project? It's getting pretty late."

"Thank you….and yeah, I am. I can't find anything interesting in dad's side of the family that could work with."

"Well, why don't you do it on my side of the family." I looked over at her and she had a smile on her face like she had the perfect idea. I agreed. "Okay. So story has it that your great, great, great grandmother might have been a little crazy in the head."

"What? Really?" I asked in disbelief, "How?"

"Yes, really. They use to call her '_La Vidente'. _Do you know what that means?" I scrambled around in my head trying to figure out what that word meant, but came up blank. "It's spanish for Seer."

"So she saw the future?"

"You could say that. Whenever she would say something was going to happen, it eventually did. People in her village saw this and began calling her '_La Vidente'._ When they asked her once how it was possible that she was able to do such thing, she said '_el hombre lobo me lo dio'._ After that, people began to call her crazy and stopped believing her. Her and her family were isolated from the rest of the village. Her husband could not take the humiliation and left with their only son. It is also said that when her son returned-years later, he found his mother cut in half dead."

I sat there taking it all in. She said '_el hombre lobo' _gave it to her. Wait! '_El hombre lobo' _translates to wolf man or werewolf. _Oh crap! can this possibly be real and not just some story? _I couldn't believe what I had just heard, there was a possibility that my great, great, great grandmother might have come across a werewolf. But what I did not understand was how he was able to give her the ability to see the future. My mother saw the look in my face and laughed.

"Don't stress over it Adrianna. It's just a story passed down from generation to generation. However, it will make one interesting history project don't you think?" Once again I was speechless so I just nodded my head. My mother stood up and and headed to my door, but stopped and looked back at me, "Get some sleep Adrianna, it's late. Buenas noches." With that she was gone.

That night I spent it tossing and turning; not being able to find sleep.

❉ T ❉ W ❉ T ❉ W ❉ T ❉

Stiles picked me up the next morning and drove us to school. During the ride to school, he told me he was upset with Scott. At first I didn't know why he would be upset with his best friend; so when he explained the reason why, I finally understood. Apparently he was mad because Scott didn't help prevent his father from getting hit by the car.

He had this plan on giving him the silent treatment, but I knew his master plan wouldn't last very long. I had a feeling that if Scott told him something to do with the supernatural, Stiles would break.

Now it was halfway through the school day and things have been going pretty good so far. Lunch break had arrived and Lydia, Allison and myself sat at a table talking about the history project we had to do. A few feet away from us sat my boyfriend and Scott, who for some reason seemed to be avoiding Allison.

"The what of who?" Lydia asks lifting her fork up. Allison had been talking about something her aunt Kate showed her on their family.

"The beast of Gevaudan. Listen….," Allison then went on to reading a passage from a book she had. I only half listened as I looked down at the piece of paper I took out to work on my history report as well. However, instead of writing anything down, I was just drawing swirls all over the paper.

"This_, 'It is believed that le bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent_." I stopped my doodling and looked up at her. _Did Allison not know about her family?_

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What do you see?" I leaned over the table to take a look. Seeing the picture, my eyes widen a little. The picture looked just like the alpha from Lydia's phone.

I turned my head slightly to see Lydia was just staring at the black and white picture. The only color being the red eyes. "Lydia? Lydia?"

"It looks… like a big…..wolf. See you both in history." Lydia stood up and walked away. Allison turned to me with a questioning look, which I just shrugged my shoulders at. She sat back straight and continued to look at the book.

"So, what are you doing your report on?"

"I think I might just do it on my dad's side of the family. You know, when they first arrived to America from Italy." Truth is, I really wanted to know more about what my mother had said to me the night before, but I didn't want to make it my history report. This information- for some reason- seemed to have more to it than it gives off.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me you had some Italian in you from your dad's side. It's so weird how you don't have an italian last name, though."

"Yeah a lot of people say that when I tell them, but the names change through marriage." She nodded her head in agreement. I turned my head to the side when I heard Stiles let out a laugh. He quickly snatched the world history book from Scott and grabbed his backpack hurrying out of the lunch room with Scott right behind him.

"Scott! Scott. Wait." Allison called after him. She too grabbed her things and headed out the lunchroom. I decided to do the same and followed my boyfriend.

I jogged just a little down the corridor when I spotted Stiles. "Stiles!" He turned and stopped walking waiting for me to arrive.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask as soon as I reach him.

"What do you mean?" He takes a hold of my hand and we walk down the Corridor.

"I mean with Scott. Why is he avoiding Allison?"

He makes an 'O' shape with his mouth and nods, "Derek." Of course, Derek always has to be the cause of something when it comes down to Allison and Scott. "What is it this time?"

"Well, Scott has been avoiding Allison because he thinks he can't control his shifting around her. Derek says that she makes him weak, meaning with her around, it's more difficult for him to control it." As he was saying this, I kept looking at his face. He had this look like he was planning something.

"So what's your plan?"

"What plan? What are you talking about?" I gave him a look and he sighed knowing I caught him. "Okay, okay. So I was thinking of getting him mad," he said with a huge smile.

"How?"

"Oh, you'll see and you're gonna help me. Now come on," he pulled on my hand and dragged me after him. _Oh what are we doing now?_

* * *

****a/n: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Guest:** It's okay. If you would like to know what other fanfics I have done that are not on this website or some of my own stories, then you could go check out my profile. I should have either the inks or where you can find them.


	14. Chapter 13- Dinner & A Strangled Cat pt1

**[ Dinner & A strangled Cat pt.1 ]**

Stiles' hold on my arm never loosened as he continued to drag me behind him. Whenever I would ask him where we were going, his response was always, "You'll see." Stiles slowed down as we reached the boys locker rooms. I have no idea how being in the locker rooms was going to help Scott with his anger issues. Maybe he should try some anger management classes…..

"Now tell me something, what would you have done if I didn't have a free period? You would be sidekick less," I say as we make our way through the lockers.

"You are not my sidekick...and if we're talking about this then...you're my bat woman."

"Bat woman? I thought it was Cat woman, isn't it?" I scrunch my eyebrows. We stop in front of Coach Finstocks office and Stiles turns to me, "I don't know. I'm more of a Star Wars guy. Now come on, help me look for somethings."

We spent a good five minutes looking for a heart monitor and Finstock's cell phone. On our way out of the locker rooms, Stiles picked up a bag of lacrosse balls and stick along with some duct-tape. _What on earth is he planning?_

The lacrosse field was already on view and I could see Scott waiting for us there. I kept walking towards it, when there was a tug on my arm. Stopping I look back at Stiles. He let's go of my arm and begins to nervously fidget. I could see why he would be getting nervous, there's nothing to be getting nervous about. "Uhm, Adri? Well, you see, m-my dad was wondering...this is only if you want to of course….my dad was wondering if you'll like to come over for dinner tonight? He gets off for a couple of hours and then has to go back to work the night shift. So we thought, he thought it would be nice if you came over….But like I said, you don't need to. It's perfectly fine if you just say n-" I cut off his rambling with a kiss. This was all like some sort of case of deja vu from when I first kissed him.

"I'd love to." He smiled down at me and gave me another quick kiss before dragging me to an awaiting Scott.

"Hey Adrianna," Scott greeted as we reached him. Stiles let go of my hand and went to set the bag that contained our necessities, on the bench as he took a seat.

"Hey Scott," I greeted back sitting next to Stiles.

"Okay, put this on." Stiles instructs Scott, as he hand him the heart monitor we 'borrowed' from Finstock. Scott took it and looked at both of us in confusion.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?" He asks.

"It sure is. We borrowed it," I reply rummaging through the bag. "You stole it," Scott corrects. I stopped and looked up as Stiles spoke up, "Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart while he jogs, and you're gonna wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott looked down at Stiles's hands and pointed, "Isn't that coach's phone?"

"You took his phone? Why?" This was news to me. When had he taken the phone? He might just have something with taking people's phones. First Lydia and now Finstock; I wonder who's next.

"That I stole," Stiles looked at both Scott and myself. Stiles went began his little speech about what caused his anger to rise, thus causing him to go wolf. I just sat back and nodded my head agreeing with what he was saying. "Like the Incredible Hulk," Scott stated with a small smile.

"Kind of like the incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I am the Incredible Hulk."

"Okay, will you both stop it. First it was Batman and now it's the Incredible Hulk," What was up with them and comic book characters? "Can we just get to the point?" Stiles nodded at me and told Scott to put the heart rate monitor on.

Scott did as he was told and strapped the monitor on. I took the duct-tape out and waited for Stiles to give more instructions. I really wanted to know what his plan is. Taking the tape from me, Stiles turned Scott around and taped both hands behind his back. I just watched with a raised eyebrow at my boyfriend.

Stiles grabbed my hand while with his other, he grabbed the lacrosse stick and bag. He walked us a few feet away from where Scott stood. I let go of his hand as he bend down to open the bag and get the balls out and set the phone. Looking between Scott and everything that lay out in front of me, I couldn't help but smirk finally realizing what Stiles's plan was. "Just remember, don't get mad."

Stiles picked up a ball with the lacrosse stick and held his arm back. Letting go, the ball flew with force towards Scott hitting him. This caused Scott to groan in pain and Stiles just giggle. "I want to try!" I gasped out. It looked like fun and Scott couldn't get mad at me for trying to 'help'.

"Come here!" He said with a huge smile. Giving a squeal, I rushed over to him. Taking the lacrosse stick in both my hands, I turned to face Scott.

"Okay, now spread your legs just a bit to get a better stance at throwing...good," Stiles right behind me instructing in what I should do. He quickly bend down to pick up a ball a place it on the stick's net.

"Aww, come on! Seriously?" Scott groaned. We just ignored him as Stiles continued to guide me.

Placing his hands on top of my own, he pulled the stick over our shoulders and with speed and force, threw it at Scott. I watched it go and hit him right on the gut. Once again I squealed and lunged myself at Stiles giving him a kiss.

This went on, with Stiles and I taking turns, for two minutes. We were having a great time, but of course our target wasn't. Stiles was up now. He was in position and the threw the ball. However this time, when Scott fell to the ground, he stayed there. Coach Finatock's phone began to beep indicating his heart rate speeding up. Stiles rushed over to Scott with me right behind him.

When I reached them, Scott had managed to tear apart the duct tape. Luckily, he had control over his anger and came to the realization that he couldn't see Allison. Derek was right.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, it had to be broken down into two parts. Thanks to **SilverShadowWolf46 **for the dinner idea. It really got me thinking and you are right. It will be on the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14- Dinner & A Strangled Cat pt2

**A/N: So before you read, I just want to say that I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been busy with things... Also, I'm sorry too if there are any mistakes. I didn't have the chance to go over it and I didn't want you all to keep waiting.**

**With that said, please enjoy and REVIEW :)**

**P.S. Thanks for all the new follows and favs!  
======================================================================================**

* * *

**[ Dinner & A strangled Cat pt.2 ]**

I left the boys soon after Scott came to realize Allison made him weak. We agreed that we would see each other in chemistry. When chemistry came around, I found myself partner less, again. I guess Jackson decided to ditch this period or something. Danny agreed to be my partner for the class and I was grateful for that since we had to work in somethings with a partner for today's lesson. Class eventually ended and I was off to history with Lydia and Allison. Though that class had nothing interesting about it. The teacher just went on and on about how we had to work on our reports because they were due soon.

That got me thinking about the story my mom told me the night before. I didn't want to dwell on it too much just in case it really was a story passed down every generation. History ended and I was now walking with Allison to our next class, Economy, that we shared with my boyfriend and Scott. _I wonder how he's going to avoid her now?_

We stepped into the class and Allison quickly left my side to go sit behind Scott in an empty chair. I took the seat in front of Stiles. The class still needed about two more minutes to begin, so I took my notebook out and began to doodle in the same page I had during lunch. I was completely lost in what I was doing that it took both Scott and Stiles to whisper yell at me to get my attention. I looked up at them apologetically and saw Scott eyeing my notebook.

"What is that?" He asked pointing at one of my swirl. I looked at it, then back at Scott, " It's a swirl, Scott." Has this boy ever seen a swirl before in his life?

"That's not a swirl, Adrianna. It's a spiral. Where did you see it?" his voice had a mixture of both worry and urgency in it.

"You call it that, but I'll call it a swirl. And if you must know, I saw it in a dream." Scott frowned at my response and had the look like he was thinking. He was just opening his mouth to say something when Finstock spoke. I turned to Stiles to see if he knew why Scott was interested in my doodling. He just rolled his eyes and mouth that Scott was just being Scott. I nodded and turned back to see Finstock going at Scott for not reading like he was suppose to.

It all quickly escalated and Scott soon began to get angry. Finstock phone quietly beeped in Stiles hand indicating his heart rate increasing. Then it just stopped. It was Allison who had managed to calm him down.

Once again, Scott found a way to still be with Allison.

***T*W***

The remainder of the day went by pretty fast. However, towards the end, my boyfriend had another idea for Scott's anger. Good thing is I wasn't involved with this one or I would have been sitting next to Stiles and a beat up Scott in detention with Harris. Yes, Scott is beat up literally and it's all because Stiles thought it would be funny to scratch up some dudes car and make it look like Scott did it. Thus resulting in him getting beat up by like three guys and finding them.

After about an hour or so, Stiles walked into the school's library where I waited for him. I had decided to come down to the library and work on some homework. I had just finished my English homework when I saw him stop right in front of me. I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it and bend down to give me a quick peck then standing up straight once again. "Ready to go?" He asked helping me put my belongings away. I nodded and stood up, automatically reaching for his hand.

We walked out to the parking lot and towards the blue jeep. I think I'll call it smurfmobile...yeah, it goes with it. "So how was detention with Harris?"

"Oh it was just lovely. We did arts and crafts to pass the time," he replied sarcastically. I playfully slapped his arm, causing him to laugh. "Okay, okay. It was like any other detention with Harris….boring as hell." We were now almost to his place as we continued to talk. I asked him if Scott was mad about getting his behind beat, but Stiles said he if he was, he'll 'get over it'.

When we arrived to Stiles house, we noticed his dad's cruiser missing. _Maybe he's running late…_I thought to myself. We stepped out of the jeep and walked up to the house. Stiles opened the door walking in with me right behind him, as we headed for the kitchen. Stepping into the nice little kitchen, Stiles offered me something to drink. "I'll have some water, please," I replied leaning against the counter and watching him grab a glass and pour some cold water into it before handing it over to me. As I drank the water, a beeping noise went off. Stiles reached for his phone as the another beep came from it.I turned around to place the-now empty glass- down in the sink making sure to wash it first.

"My dad's running a little late. He'll be here in a bit," he said locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. I nodded in understanding and once again followed behind him up to his room.

His room was just like the last time I was there. The desk had a few papers scattered on it and the floor had a couple of clothing articles laying there. I went to sit on his desk chair as he placed his backpack on the floor next to the bed. I left mine in his car since I wouldn't really need it.

"So? What do you want to do while we wait?" he asked turning to me. I looked up at him from where I was sitting and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. What do you want to do?" He didn't reply but just stared at me intensely with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, but then a small smirk appeared on my lips. I slowly walked up to him up to him placing my arms around his neck. His own arms automatically went around my waist bringing me closer. I tilted my head up a little and placed my lips on his for a small kiss. Pulling away, I looked up at him, then went back for another kiss. This one, however, was much longer and more demanding. My hands found their way up to his buzz cut hair, and I oh so wished it would be longer just so I could wrap his hair around my fingers. They came back down and stopped at his neck as we continued to kiss.

One of his hands laid flat on my waist as his thumb rubbed circles on the exposed skin. The other hand was on my back holding me to him. I slowly began to walk forward making him walk back until the back of his knees hit the bed, causing him to fall in a sitting position on it. I looked down on it and smirked, straddling his lap. He seemed to have snapped out of something and looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. I ignored it and went in for another kiss, which he sure as hell did not hesitate to respond too. I slipped my hands into his long-sleeved flannel and pulled it off of him, not once breaking the kiss. We continued making out until the front door opening and closing made us pull away.

I quickly stood up from his lap and tried making myself presentable, as well as Stiles who looked a little flushed. I quickly went over to the desk chair and sat on it when I heard footsteps coming up. The door from Stiles room opened to reveal Mr. Stilinski in his uniform holding a box of pizza. He looked between Stiles and eye before his eyes settled on me. "Uhm, hello again Adrianna."

"Hello, ," I gave a small wave. I took a quick peek at Stiles to see him stand up from the bed.

"I got some pizza. I was running late and didn't have much time to cook anything. Plus, I'm not the best cook-" He was interrupted by Stiles snorting in agreement at the last sentence. "I hope you don't mind," he continued ignoring Stiles.

"It's completely fine, . Pizza is really good. Who can say no to that."

***T*W***

It had been a good hour or so now into dinner. During this time, , took the time to ask me questions about my family and how school was. The pizza was now pretty much gone and we just sat there trying to let it settle as we talked some more. was a really cool guy to be honest. He was really down to earth. I was really happy that things were not awkward, but of course some sort of force had to just ruin that.

"So how long have you two been going out now?" He asked placing the cup of water down and looking between us.

"About two weeks now," Stiles answered looking at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Two weeks, huh? Well, have you guys you know what?" I looked up at him confused not knowing what he meant by that. But apparently Stiles did because he started choking on his drink. He coughed a couple of times then looked at his dad with wide eyes, "Dad!" Taking a moment to think about what Mr. Stilinski said, I finally understood. My eyes widened and my face flushed.

"What? I'm just trying to make sure that if you are; that I give you the speech or talk whatever you want to call it." If possible my face heated up more. "Well even if you're not...I guess I should still do it even though this makes me really uncomfortable…," he mumbled to himself.

"Then don't! God! Oh please don't!" Stiles groaned pleading with his father. However, didn't listen and went on to explain about the bird and bee thingy for the rest of dinner and to be honest, I died somewhere in between from all of this.

***Third Person POV***

The sun had gone down not long ago leaving the sky dark with stars above, as Scott pushed the door open to the animal clinic that had a 'Closed' signed displayed on it. He knew he was was late and would hear from Deaton about it. But from having detention and trying to get here on time, it was pretty hard. Walking in he noticed to be very quiet. He found it a little weird that as soon as the door bell ringed, Deaton didn't say anything. Walking to the back room where the operating table was; he found his boss tied up to a chair scared and Derek standing in front of him holding the chair Deaton was tied up to, up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded from the doorway. Derek quickly averted his gaze from Deaton and to Scott.

"Scott! Get out of here!" Deaton yelled. Derek let the chair drop and then punched Deaton knocking him unconscious just as Scott approached them.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Look, when he's conscious he could keep himself from healing, but when he's unconscious he can't!" Derek glared at Scott.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta. For revenge, meaning he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked not believing that Derek would actually accuse his boss, a veterinarian, of being the alpha. But at least now he knew what the spiral he saw the alpha draw on his car window meant. But he still wondered if Adrianna drawing the same thing had anything to do with this or if it was just a coincidence. However, he didn't dwell on that and decided to focus on matters at hand.

"We're about to find out," Derek went to claw at Deaton, but was stopped by Scott who was now wolfed out. He dared Derek to try and hit him again. Eventually, Derek and Scott agreed to meet up at the school's parking lot to figure some things out. As Derek walked out, Scott reached for his phone calling his best friend to pick him up.

***T*W***

Stiles was just about to drop off Adrianna back at her place when Scott called him letting him know what had happened in the animal clinic. Upon hearing this, Adrianna refused to be taken home and insisted she wanted to come along. Now all three teenagers sat in the blue jeep as it pulled up to the school.

After getting down, they all met up and Stiles asked his friend if he was sure about the plan they came up with on their way there. Adrianna clinged to Stiles side trying to keep herself warm from the night's cold air. Scott answered back by asking if he had a better idea. In the end, Stiles took out some tool to break the lock with, from the back of his Jeep. Just as he was doing this, a black Camaro pulled up just behind them. As soon as Derek stepped out, Scott asked for his boss who was tied up, taped and unconscious in the back seat of the Camaro.

"Oh gosh, we're going to be in some deep shit if we get caught breaking into school," Adrianna quietly mumbled to herself as they managed to get into the school and now walked down the corridors towards the main office. The plan was to use the school's intercom to try and lure the alpha to them by Scott howling.

"So, Scott? What's your plan when the alphas shows up?" Adrianna asked when they walked into the office. Scott answered with an'I don't know'.

"And what are you going to do when he doesn't show up?" Stiles added, working on the intercom. Scott once again answered with an 'I don't know'. Adrianna raised her eyebrows at how unprepared he was. Stiles only nodded his head sarcastically and placed the intercom piece in front of Scott. Scott cleared his throat and let out the most weirdest cat-like noise ever. Adrianna couldn't hold it and laughed at him. She placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs. Scott stopped and looked between Stiles and Adrianna, "Was that okay? I mean that was a howl, right?"

"Yeah, t-technically," Stiles answered hesitantly.

"Well what did it sound like to you?" Adrianna was still holding a hand over her mouth. She kept replaying the 'howl' in her head and every time she wanted to just laugh out loud.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott," Stiles sighed. Scott tried once again after some encouraging words from Stiles. This time when Scott howled...he howled loudly. The howl was so powerful, it echoed throughout the entire school even causing things to shake with it's intensity.

"I'm gonna kill all three of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?" Derek hissed at the approaching teenagers. All of whom looked pretty freaking impressed and proud of what Scott did.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott apologized.

"Yeah, it was loud...and it was awesome," Stiles agreed cheerily.

"Shut up," Derek demanded.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles told him back, receiving a little slap to the chest from his girlfriend who was trying to keep him from making things worse. Scott stared at Derek car and noticed that his boss was missing. Asking Derek what he did to him, every one face the now empty back seat of the Camaro and noticed it empty. Adrianna walked a little away from Stiles to take a look inside the car.

"I didn't do anything," Derek claimed as Adrianna was walking back towards Stiles and Scott. However she stopped when she heard Derek being cut off. Turning she saw the alpha standing right behind Derek, who was now dangling from the ground with blood coming out from his mouth. This caused Adrianna to let out a scream as everything that happened next, seemed to be in slow motion.


End file.
